Artificial life
by D.Genesis
Summary: They had been friends once; before he blew it. Now four years on and Max is back a changed girl and wanting nothing to do with him. Too bad for her, he won't give her a choice. Especially when the life they're living is nothing but a lie. Alec/Max
1. Prologue: The Break

**Summary:** They had been friends once; before he blew it. Now four years on and Max is back a changed girl and wanting nothing to do with him. Too bad for her, he won't give her a choice. Especially when the life they're living is nothing but a lie.  
**Warnings: **AU, language, violence, adult themes, het. **Unbeta  
****Disclaimer** This is a work of fanfiction, written purely to entertain myself and (hopefully) whoever else stumbles upon this and finds it entertaining. I lay claim nothing but the weirdness and plot.  
**Pairings:** Mixed. Eventual Alec/Max and some Ben/Max moments sprinkled liberally throughout. (Can't help it, I loved Ben's crazy ass.)

* * *

_**Artificial life  
**_

**-1-**

**Prologue: The break**

--x&x--

* * *

"Alec!" Max called.

He was meant to have met her after school for ice cream. But hours later, he hadn't shown and so she had made her way back to his place, Ben trudging alongside.

It wouldn't be the first time Alec had forgotten something as trivial as meeting up—his memory wasn't the best when it came to prior commitments and he always, _always_ had to be doing something. No, Ben was the one who usually remembered things and it wouldn't have normally bothered Max except that she had something important to tell Alec.

Max had often wondered how things would have turned out if Ben, Alec's twin brother, had been her best friend instead. She shrugged the thought away. Now wasn't the time to ponder what may have been.

Tucking a short strand of hair behind her ear, the thirteen year-old continued the searched for her wayward friend and Ben vanished up the stairs with his bag.

"_Alec!_" Her words were a little louder. A little more annoyed.

"Oh, hello Max," Mrs McDowell greeted as Max nearly crashed into the grown woman's legs in the foyer. Mary Mc Dowell was tall and willowy with a soft cream complexion, honey coloured hair and bright blue eyes. She smiled fondly down at Max. It was well known throughout the neighbourhood that she would have adored having Max for her daughter and had even once joked about trading Alec. "If you're looking for Alec, he's out back with Jondy—let him know dinner's almost ready."

_Jondy?_ Max inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course he was with Jondy. He had confessed to his little crush on the red-head a week or so before and Max had told him to man-up and tell the girl or she'd do it for him.

She liked Jondy. While the girl wasn't exactly in their circle of friends, Max would sometimes hang out with her. Just to get away from 'the guys' and Jondy seemed to enjoy Max's company about as much. Max supposed it was tough being from a family of boys and living on a block with yet more boys, with only one girl for company. A girl who fell in with the guys anyway. Not that Max minded. This way, she got all the inside information.

Like the fact that most of the boys liked Jondy. Max figured it was because she looked the most... matured. The summer had done wonders for the red-head. Filled out her previously scrawny figure and replaced it with soft, feminine curves that had all the boys noticing. Except, well... Ben.

Max wasn't sure who he liked because he was so quiet compared to his twin's attention grabbing exuberance. She thought that that was probably why he was usually overlooked.

"Thanks, Mrs McDowell," she said and went on her way.

_If I have to search his entire backyard_, Max groaned in frustration. _Then I'm so going to kick his ass!_

She needn't have worried.

She found them. Under the big oak tree at the back of his house, sprawled out on a red and green picnic blanket. Lips locked together in a clumsy looking kiss. It was almost enough to make Max laugh as she saw how awkward it was. Alec's hands on Jondy's bare shoulder, looking like he wasn't sure what else to do with the appendage and Jondy not appearing anymore knowledgeable than her companion.

Max didn't recall the few kisses shared with Seth being so... uncomfortable looking. All arms and lips and teeth. But then, Seth had been older and probably knew a little more than Alec seemed to...

She cleared her throat and watched in amusement as the pair sprang apart.

The scene was likened to the interruption of mating worms. At least to Max's mind. Though the two teens didn't go flying quite as far apart. Nor as high.

Jondy hastily got up, whilst brushing at the imaginary dust from her cut-off jeans and spaghetti strapped top. Mumbling something about having to get home while Alec tried to stop her.

When he failed, he shot Max a glare. "Why did you have to do that?" He snapped at her.

"Do what?" She questioned, coyly. "Was just breaking it up before your mother saw you trying to choke Jondy with your tongue down her throat. If you're gonna do something, you should at least do it properly."

Angrily, he grabbed the blanket he had been seated on. "This isn't a game, _Max_."

"Never said it was," she shot back. No longer quite amused by her friend's antics. She had forgotten how pissy he could get sometimes. "You were supposed to meet me—"

"Look, something came up."

"Yeah. Jondy came up," Max agreed. Crossing her arms over her chest. Only exaggerating her boyishly slim form and her lack of 'a rack' as Alec would have called it. "I thought that I told you it was impor—"

"Not everything is about you, _Max_," he stressed her name as he stomped by her. Headed for his house. "So I couldn't meet up with you for some ice cream? Big deal. We can always go for more ice cream."

She glared at him. "Actually—"

"God Max, just let it go!" He all but yelled at her. "I like, Jondy. All right? You told me to tell and I did and then you go and interrupt us."

"I'm fine with you liking Jondy—"

"Really?" Alec asked. His voice dripping with sarcasm. "'Cause I think you're jealous."

Max stopped dead. Of all the things he could have accused her of, jealousy was not something that she would have come up with. "What?!" She spun to face him. "What the hell are you on about?"

"You heard me," Alec continued, not looking at her. "You're no longer the only girl that I hang out with. Not the only girl that my world seems focused on. C'mon Maxie, breaking us up while we were in the middle of kissing?" He stopped, then looked her up and down. His expression twisted and Max didn't like it. Didn't like the way it roved her form in distaste—finding her lacking. He _never_ looked at her that way—like she was a girl. "Now that's just petty." He turned away from her again and that seemed to hurt more than his stare had. "I'm going upstairs, I'm sure you can let yourself out."

He didn't stick around for her answer or the clip in the ears she was wanting to give him.

_What a total jerk!_ She fumed silently, trying to keep her tears in. _How can he be such an idiot? How the hell is he my best friend?!_

Anger was always the easiest outlet for Max, so she clung to it and kept her eyes dry.

Instead of leaving straight away, Max slipped back through the house and passed the kitchen where Mrs McDowell continued with the night's dinner preparations. Max watched her silently. Always having found it therapeutic.

Observing the steady, smooth slicing motion of a knife being plunged into vegetables. Cutting them into equally thin slices. The way Mrs McDowell's slender fingers would sprinkle her special herbs over her roasts, making it taste that much tastier than any other roast Max had ever tried. That much more special than something store bought.

She was going to miss Mrs McDowell's home cooked meals.

"So going to New York," Mrs McDowell smiled encouragingly, oblivious to the argument her youngest son had just had with Max outside. "Ready for the big move? I hear your father has picked out a wonderful place for you."

Max tried to smile as she saw Ben suddenly appear in the doorway. "'Bout as much as I can be. Since I was only told last night."

Mrs McDowell nodded and wiped her hands on the handtowel she kept in the kitchen for such tasks. "Want to stay for dinner? Since this is your last night here I thought I'd make your favourite; roast chicken with the small potato's that you enjoy and double chocolate mousse to top it off."

"I'd love to," Max acknowledged. "But I can't. I'm sorry." She would have loved to eat with the family but seeing as Alec wasn't talking to her, she didn't want her last memories of Mrs McDowell being upset. "Early flight tomorrow morning. I should really get going now."

"You're leaving?" Ben abruptly asked.

Nodding, Max turned to him. "Yeah. Was why I wanted to see Alec since he's been away on that half-day trip thing."

Ben looked upset. "How long?"

Uncomfortable under the boy's current green-gold gaze, Max glanced to the stairs that Alec had vanished up. "It's a permanent move. Some big law firm wanted dad. Were willing to pay anything to get him up there and as soon as they could. So, we leave tomorrow."

"Is that why Alec's up in his room?"

Max bit her lip. She didn't like lying to Mrs McDowell or even Ben for that matter. "Yeah," she said after a moment. "He didn't take the news so well."

She wasn't surprised when a pair of soft arms wrapped loosely around her and she inhaled lilacs and vanilla. "Don't worry about Alec," Mrs McDowell said comfortingly and let her go with a pat. "He'll come around and then you'll be on the phone to him like all teenagers are. He'll be getting a job just to help pay the phone bill.

"Now, are you sure you won't stay for dinner?" At the shake of Max's head, the woman nodded and turned to her son. "Then Ben, why don't you walk her home?"

Immediately, Max tried to decline. "My place is only four house's away. I'll be fine."

But Mrs McDowell shook her head. "Anything can happen—even just in your driveway," she said and Max knew she was talking about the late Mr McDowell.

He had been a doctor—much loved in the community and he had been brutally gunned down in the driveway for tending to the injuries of some kid who happened to be from a rival gang of the area. A reason why the McDowells had moved closer to Max. It had cost a fair amount moving into a place that was on the top end of town, but it wasn't like they lacked the money. Mr McDowell had just liked living among those he treated.

"It's all right," Ben tried to coax, softly.

Sighing softly, Max let herself be led out of the house with a final goodbye to the woman who had been her mother figure for the passed nine years. She could never deny Ben anything. He was just too... sweet.

"I know you lied to my mom," Ben said quietly, casting her a look that had Max freezing momentarily until Ben squeezed her hand. When had he grabbed her hand? "But it's ok," he informed her, "I know that you were only trying to protect her. That you and Alec had actually been fighting."

"Ben," Max began awkwardly, wondering how much he had heard. She didn't want him also believing that she was jealous of Alec and Jondy's relationship. _The one you helped get started_, she huffed silently.

"You're not really jealous, are you, Maxie?"

_There goes that answer_, Max mused. "No," she answered honestly. "I'm not. I was just annoyed that he ditched me this once. Then again he didn't know that I was leaving and that it was going to be our last and since he wouldn't let me finish what I was saying, well..." she trailed off.

Ben nodded, as though he expected nothing else. "I'll still miss you," he said.

Max smiled back at him. "Yeah," she agreed. "I'll miss you, too." And she would. Because even though he wasn't Alec, she considered Ben her next closest friend. And while he wasn't her best friend, there were things about him that Alec didn't have and she would miss. Like Ben's deep and sometimes meaningful insights into life. The way he viewed the world or his outrageous stories that trumped even Alec's best or just his quiet strength that could calm her when Alec couldn't.

They stopped at the large stoop of her front door as she began fishing through her pockets for her keys. The security lights illuminating the path up her drive to the step and all around the house.

Finding the key, she unlocked her door. Letting out a sigh when she realised her dad wasn't back yet and neither was her older brother, Krit. Probably still over at his girlfriend Syl's place. Looked like she was going to have takeout again for dinner.

"I wanted you to take this," Ben mumbled and handed her a pendant.

Taking a quick glance at the proffered gift, Max hastily tried to give it back. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a tiny picture of the virgin Mary. She knew it was his favourite; it had also been his deceased father's. "I can't take this," she said. Looking up, she saw how Ben had taken her statement and tried to amend the hurt she'd caused. "Ben, it was your dad's," she explained. "I know how much this means to you."

"And I want you to have it," he insisted.

Max groaned. "Ben..." but she didn't try to stop him as he fixed it around her neck. It was a little big on her and came down to the middle of her chest but would no doubt fit better in a few years time.

"There," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Max murmured a little embarrassed by the gift but also confused by the strange tension that had suffused the air around them.

Ben shifted, clearly as uncomfortable as her. What else was she meant to do? When Alec walked her home, he'd usually stay for a bit and then leave—which wasn't an option for Ben since he had dinner waiting for him—if Zane or Zack dropped her off, it was usually amongst an argument between them, so that hardly counted. Seth—he hadn't bothered taking her home since she brained him with that tennis racket and the others hadn't been to her place.

Then it occurred to her. Much in the way that a light bulb flickers to life.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she pulled him in for a hug which he immediately returned. He had always been the more sensitive of the twins. The one most easily hurt, so it made sense that he would want a hug from her since she was going. Turning, she pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"We'll keep in touch, right?"

Smiling as she pulled away, Max nodded. "You bet. If I'm lucky, I might even be able to come back for the holidays."

Ben grinned. "Looks like I'll be holding out 'til the holidays then."

Rolling her eyes, Max grinned back while shooing him away from her doorstep. "Yeah, yeah now go. Oh and don't forget to eat some of your mom's mousse on my behalf."

He saluted her. "I'll be sure to think of your while I'm eating the chicken, too."

Laughing now, Max waved him off as he disappeared up her driveway. Once he was gone, she locked the door behind her and made her way in the darkening halls to the kitchen, where some boxes were stacked precariously atop each other.

The mover guys had been in then.

Navigating around the dark piles, Max went to check the fridge. She had leftover Chinese from the previous night stashed in the back, since the fridge was one of the things that wasn't going to be making the long move across the country.

Fishing the carton out from the cool depths of the white ware and reheating the food in the microwave, Max took it up to her room to eat.

Her room resembled all the others in her house. The majority of her possession boxed and ready to be shipped out the next day. Some of it, already on the long journey from Seattle to New York. Other things, like the furniture—the beds and vanity and couch—were staying with the house. Max suspected it was due to the sentimental value. The house and its contents was the last link to her mother and she doubted her dad was willing to give that up, even for his career. He was probably hoping that when Krit came of age he would take the house, keeping it in the family.

Max doubted her brother would, though. For Krit, the house was a reminder of their mother's sickness. How she slowly faded though their father had tried getting the best doctors to see her. Had tried the best treatments, hoping it would cure her.

In the end all had been in vain.

Cecelia Guevara had passed away in her sleep at the age of twenty-six. Just two days shy of her daughter's fourth birthday.

Peering down at the phone in her room, Max paused. Tempted to call Alec before she left. Sure, he was out of line for jumping to conclusions but she wanted to say goodbye, at least. Her pride however, wouldn't let her and she rolled over on her bed, groaning in annoyance and at the stupidity of the human race. The male species in particular. Growing up with them made it no easier than if she'd been given an instruction manual on their inner workings.

After all, how could Alec come to conclusion as deluded as that? She was happy for him. He got his girl and then to accuse her of being jealous?

"Pfft." She rolled over again. Discarding the now empty carton of noodles, stir fried vegetables and imitation pork on her bedside table.

The security lights flickered to life on the balcony. Spilling a bright beam through the open French doors. Not bothering to check them, she stood and closed the thick curtains. Enclosing her room in complete darkness. Then plopped back down on her bed, eyes going to her phone once more.

Alec always called. Whenever they had their fights previously, he was always the one who caved first. Always the one to apologise—even if it was her in the wrong. So she simply waited for him to call her. It wouldn't be too long before he realised he'd been an ass and taken everything out of context. So she settled in to wait for his call.

But he never did.

* * *

So we have the intro. I've got part of chapter two done, even though I should be working on other things but damn. I have _**way**_ too much creative energy when dealing with DA lately. -shakes her head-

So guys, let me know what you think. A little early, since it doesn't explain much but that's covered more or less in the next chapter already.


	2. Two: Past & Present

Wow, talk about blown away with responses. I seriously hadn't thought I'd get that many. But **Thank-you** everyone!! It was more than enough to prod me into cleaning the next chapter up for posting. I split it. Originally it would have been like 26? pages. So here's chapter 2 and chapter 3 should be along tomorrow.

Thanks again for the review *hugs* **Unbeta'd**, Any errors? PM me and I'll fix 'em.

**

* * *

**

**-2-**

**Past & Present**

--x&x--

* * *

The break hadn't been a clean one, much like the Pulse hadn't been pretty. But as all things, with time everything just fell into place.

Or so Max tried to tell herself. It wasn't _quite_ that easy but eventually, move on and rebuild she did. Now she was being forced to give it up all over again.

_Typical_.

Rolling her eyes, Max stalked passed the guy who was _supposed_ to be packing up the china but seemed much more interested in eying her. He wouldn't be doing that if her father or brother were here—but as usual, they weren't and she was left alone to deal with the daily running of an empty household. Though her father had been the one to personally check into the background of each hired hand who came in and helped with the packing. He'd also gone ahead and hired a driver to pick them up at the airport.

"If something gets broken, it's coming outta your paycheque," she warned the mover, when he almost dropped yet _another_ of her mother's priceless dishes.

God she hated moving. She had done so only once before when moving to New York four years ago—well almost four years since she had yet to have her seventeenth—and she hated that she was moving again. This time, _back_ to Seattle. Krit wouldn't be joining her this time, since he was getting ready for his first year at College. He was following a career in the architect business and was working as an apprentice part-time when not studying.

It had been hectic, but from what she'd seen of her brother he had managed to pull it off the previous year at high school. Then again, Krit always had been something of an overachiever.

Her closest friend Kendra had been heartbroken when she had found out Max was leaving. Moody and the crew had, too. They had thrown her a going away party in the end, with what had to be an unlimited amount of alcohol. Max suspected the boys had just been trying to get her drunk but yet again. Both Theo and Rafer were likely suffering the consequences of the attempt even as she packed. Managing yet again to drink both under the table without getting tipsy herself.

She was certain it was her father's influence. That she had been born with whisky in her veins, thus couldn't possibly get drunk. Though Diamond was convinced it was due to Max's metabolism, since she ate like a horse and never gained a pound.

Turning her back on the 'Crown Movers' guy, Max made her way back to her bedroom but kept an ear open for the sound of shattering china.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kendra asked her, shifting a box his her grasp.

Max shook her head. "I'm not sure of anything right now," she admitted, tugging her off the shoulder jumper back up. She ran her hands up her arms to generate warmth. It wasn't really working. Despite the humidity she still felt chilled.

"C'mere," Kendra coaxed, placing the box down and holding her arms out. "It'll be all right, hun," she said, giving Max a brief hug. "You can stay with me if you want—you know I'd never turn you away. We can go halves on board."

"Much as I'd like to, I already promised Ben that I'd be over to visit him once I got in to Seattle."

"Ben," Kendra's smile stretched out slowly, her eyes far too bright and were eerie to look at. She tapped her lips with a pen she'd picked up from somewhere around the penthouse. "He the guy you were speaking to yesterday, when I called around?"

Uncomfortable, Max shrugged. "Yeah."

Kendra frowned suddenly. "I know we've been over this before, but you aren't using him are you? I mean, his twin _was_ your best friend."

"We're not best friends anymore," Max stated as she picked up another box and set it down with the others, ready to be taped up. "I wouldn't even classify him as a friend. He never bothered replying to my letters or my calls except the first few. He was out on a _date_ the last time I was visiting, even though I let their mom know I'd be over two months prior... He's shown how much he doesn't care. So why should I?"

"Just makin' sure hun," Kendra reassured her. "I was just checking that it wasn't all displacement of feelings. When you first came here it was all 'Alec this' and 'Alec that' and now you never bring him up it's all about Ben. I wanted to make sure it's really Ben that you're thinking of, because I'd hate for you to hurt him. He seems like a nice enough guy."

Max's look was sceptical. In truth, she hadn't thought once about Alec until quite recently. For a time there, she had almost forgotten his existence. "You don't even know him."

"While I don't know Ben personally. I know enough _of_ him through his monthly letters when he got banned from his phone for clocking up that huge ass bill, talking to you for hours on end."

Max reddened as her face flooded with heat. "You read those?"

"Honey, you left them lying on your bed," the blonde waved it away. "But that time you and Ben went out, you had fun, right?" Kendra prodded, getting to the bottom of it. "It was _just_ you and Ben, you didn't see any of the others?"

Max wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. Kendra already knew the answers. "Well, yeah. Ben's a great guy."

"Then what's with the complaints?"

"No complaints. It's just... different with Ben," Max admitted, her brow furrowed. "Sure I was fifteen and he was sixteen last time we met up. So hormones and all that entails with making an already uncomfortable situation even more awkward but it was just... I dunno. _Weird_," she stated, wringing her hands in an unconscious gesture of nerves. "It's always been different with Ben. He was always the more reserved of the two. Always never quite comfortable around me."

"Well, from what you said before you were seen as 'one of the boys,'" Kendra pointed out. "If he was uncomfortable around you, then maybe he didn't see you as one. Maybe he saw you as the girl you are."

"Yeah well," Max ran a hand through the soft curls of her hair. "It's gonna be hard for all the guys mistaking me for a boy this time 'round."

Kendra smirked. "Hardly. You may look all girly but you still act pretty much the same. Though the dressing has definitely taken a turn for the best. And when you wow your old friends you can let them know your wardrobe was carefully selected by me and be sure to give them my number," she winked.

"Too bad, they're all taken," Max grinned back, thinking it best to leave out the fact that she had changed drastically from the girl she once was. Tomboyish ways or not. "Alec's with some girl called Rachel. Zack is currently with Eva. A girl I vaguely remember from school. Zane is bouncing between two girls—one of which may be pregnant to him. Seth—"

"All this from Ben?"

Max blinked then narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Yeah. What's the dealio?"

The blonde shrugged, looking suddenly smug. "Just wondering. I find it funny that he is telling you who is out for the count. I notice his name was never brought up once. I'm taking it that he's single?"

"Maybe," Max hedged.

"Oh Max," the blonde exhaled a sigh. Dropping the jumper she had been packing into yet another box for the move. She shook her head in exasperation."For someone who aces everything in class, you can be so dense sometimes."

Shaking her head, Max glanced away from her friend's searching look. "Ben and me ain't like that."

"Whatever you say, hun. But it wasn't Alec that had you excited over a simple visit last time you were there. It's really no wonder all the guys in your life feel threatened." Kendra said nothing more on the matter, simply helped with packing the last of Max's things and a smirk fixed firmly in place.

--x&x--

The drive back to her old hometown from the airport was one done in a reflective silence. A corporate car—just a fancy name for an expensive taxi without the little sign or the obnoxious raincoat yellow body—had been hired for the journey. With the way background checks had been run on the movers, she was a little surprised when her dad didn't frisk the car driver for hidden weaponry.

Her father, Donald but preferred going by his surname of Lydecker, was going through some of his files. Apparently already studying an up-and-coming case.

She sighed. All her father ever did was work.

Krit said that he had been a Colonel in the army once. Some special branch with covert ops but had gotten out when their mother fell ill. Max could see her father as a military man. She thought it suited him much more than being some stuffy suit. She'd always thought he looked so out of place in one.

"Mary asked if you'd like to have dinner at her place this evening."

Max's eyes snapped up at the mention of Ben's mother, but her father was still going through his papers.

"She said Ben suggested it. Alec's apparently away on a camp but will be back sometime this week. Mary thought it would be nice for you to have dinner with someone instead of having takeout or eating alone." Here, he did glance up and gave her a hard look. Like she was about to decline the offer.

"Sure," Max conceded with a nod. Not really all that bothered. "That'd be nice."

Lydecker nodded once then went back to browsing through his files and sleek looking laptop. "I'll let her know."

It wasn't the first time that Max wanted to question her father on things. But everything between them was uncomfortable and never quite fit. Like a peg squeezed into a slot that was too small, causing the peg to splinter. Strained and forced, that was the best way she could think of describing their relationship. Always had been. She supposed it was because she looked so much like her mother, as did Krit and having to face children that were almost clones of his dead wife might be a bit too much sometimes. Even for someone like her dad.

She knew how much he loved and missed her mother.

"Deck," Max began, knowing her father preferred going by the pet name his kids gave him as opposed to being called 'dad' or 'father', strange as that was. Lydecker stopped rifling through his suitcase and glanced up, awaiting her question. "Why didn't mom take your last name?"

"Ah this," he sighed. "Went over this question with Krit years ago."

"_And?_" She prompted. Her curiosity overriding her father's usual rule of showing respect to ones elders—or as Max assumed, considering his old position in the military—someone of senior rank.

He shot her a quelling look that had her immediately bristling. "She wanted to keep her own family name. We argued about it but as you know, she always got her way. Like someone else I know."

_That was it?_ Disappointment flooded her.

She had thought that it would have been something a little more... meaningful. Like maybe finding a sense of freedom from the social bias that usually came with a name such as Lydecker. She herself hated being flagged down by the name. Wherever she went at school she was both welcomed and scorned depending on the crowd and a repeat on a bigger scale was not something she wanted at her new high school.

If given the chance, she'd have dropped out.

"When I enrol, can I go under mom's surname?"

Lydecker paused, making the lines in his face more prominent. Sharpening the already hard planes of his face.

"I just don't want to be known at school as _The_ Lydecker's daughter. Hotshot lawyer from the military," she explained defensively. Hating when he got like this, a silent hardened statue. It always put her on edge. "I got enough of that at my old school. At least if I enrol as Max Guevara, no one will automatically connect me with you."

"Infiltration."

Snorting inwardly, Max nodded. "Yeah."

His smile was jagged around the edges. He patted her head. The closest thing he ever came to shows of affection. "You'd make your mother proud."

The words never failed to make something within Max soar. Probably because it was seldom they were said.

The car pulled up at the large, wrought iron gates. They clanged a bit before opening automatically and allowing the car safe passage up the driveway. Max's brows rose. They hadn't done that last time she was here—in fact, if memory served—they had been broken. Her father must have had them fixed while he was up last, finalising things for their move.

She was certain they hadn't had security cameras, either.

"I've upped security," Lydecker informed her.

Max's gaze cut to him. Easily reading into what was being withheld. "You've had threats already? The case you're taking on that big?" It wasn't that big of a surprise, her last year in New York had been rather action filled. With near constant death threats from irate individuals with a grudge against her father. Though the penthouse hadn't been under such tight security. Knowing first hand since she had snuck out on more than one occasion.

"That and more," he agreed. "These guys, they've been linked to the Pulse. I'm working with the feds. These guys can't get away."

"And they won't," Max agreed, getting out of the car and pulling her pack over her shoulder. She was immediately greeted with two armed men. They nodded at her and continued around the car, apparently checking it for anything out of the ordinary. She noticed the driver looked particularly freaked out by their appearance.

Her father was nodding to the pair of guards, and sporadically signalled them while hauling his briefcase from the car.

"A bit much, don't you think?" Max queried, as the pair walked off. To meet up with another set of guards Max saw appear from the backyard. She blinked. "Four guards?"

"Eight per shift," Lydecker corrected. "With a rotation that constantly changes."

He certainly wasn't leaving anything up to chance. Max nodded. "So no one will be able to slip in. I'm assuming the guard shift is something along the same lines." She glanced to the other. "Your old boys?"

"I called in some friends. They were happy enough to help out."

Which meant he had twisted someone's arm to get them here. Max couldn't keep the wry smile from her face. That was her father. Never one for half measures.

Hesitating briefly on the front step to her house; caught in a surreal moment that had her head almost spinning with vertigo, she withdrew her key and slid it into the door's lock. For a moment it didn't move and she had to use more force. Then, with a slight jangle and click, it creaked open. Announcing it's disuse and need of oil.

Had it really been four years since she had stood on the very same spot with Ben?

The air inside the house was cool, stale and thicker than the exhaust fumes from New York city. It felt impersonal and nothing like the home it had once been. Nothing like the way she remembered it, but more like a ghost house of old furniture with dust covered sheets. She was a little surprised it hadn't been vandalised in their leave.

Drifting from the foyer into the kitchen Max yanked away the sheet covering the breakfast bar and set her keys down, before setting about opening all the windows as wide as she could. The place seriously needed airing out.

"What time should Mrs McDowell be expecting me?" She asked amid her window opening spree and occasional sneeze.

"She said dinner was at seven," Lydeck replied. His briefcase and laptop set aside momentarily as he went about trying to locate the contents of the liquor cabinet, no doubt. "Gives you enough time to unpack and freshen up."

"And ride my baby."

"Max," was the stern warning. One that she was immune to. Much like all her father's other warnings. "You aren't to ride that thing around here."

"Right. Like I wasn't allowed to ride it around New York, either." She rolled her eyes in exasperation. Pulling a hip flask from her bag, she tossed it at her father.

"All this security will be for nothing if you go out there and snap your neck on that thing you call a bike. Why can't you get something a little sturdier? Something cute and small like all the other girls your age want. A Lamborghini, perhaps?"

Max shot her father a smirk. "But if I recall you _liked_ that I could take care of myself. Ninja and all."

"I'm fast regretting that statement," he told her. "Now you think you're invincible."

She shrugged. "Whatever. Going to unpack."

The disgruntled words of her father followed her up the sleek marble stairs. _"Definitely her mother's daughter."_

Hand resting on the ornate gold plated frame, Max paused at the large portrait of her mother. Long wavy hair that spilled over the woman's slight shoulders, with eyes and a smile that was a mirrored by her daughter.

Max had to agree.

--x&x--

Ignoring her father's warnings, Max was on her Ninja not three hours later. Cruising along at a steady pace for once instead of the usual breakneck speed she so loved.

She'd unpacked part of her things—mostly clothes, had a shower and was now just riding around the inner city, looking for the cake store she had seen on the way to her place from the airport. If she was going to have dinner at a friend's place, she should at the very least take something with her and she remembered how much Ben had loved strawberry cheesecake.

_I've been at this set of lights before_, she thought catching sight of the lights at the intersection. They did seem _awfully_ familiar to her. She wondered if she was going in circles. _Four years and I've forgotten my way around Seattle? No way._

Her thoughts were cut off as another bike pulled up alongside her. A black Ducati, possibly one of the ST series—it wasn't as good as her baby, as far as she was concerned. She revved her bike in acknowledgement to the unspoken challenge and offered a curt nod. No one had beaten her in a race since she'd first gotten her bike and no one ever was.

The moment the lights changed, she was off.

Accelerating, Max tore down the road weaving in and out of traffic with a precision that even professional riders would envy. Ignoring the blast of car horns whenever she came particularly close to a collision. Then slowed, thinking she may have misinterpreted the other motorcyclist when they didn't immediately come flying after her.

She growled in annoyance when the other rider shot right passed, looking over a broad shoulder almost as if asking, 'That all you got?'

With a determined huff, Max accelerated again. Trying to catch up to the other bike that was now a full two cars length in front of her. Narrowly missing another small BMW as she wove through the vehicles, she pulled sharply to the right. Switching lanes, so that she was now in the path of oncoming traffic.

Left. Right. Left-left. Rig—left. She swung to the far right, and was almost brained by a set of pipes that was jutting off the side of a passing truck. He honked loudly at her. The noise almost deafening over the blood pounding in her ears as adrenalin filled her veins. As it controlled her movements like she was on autopilot.

The other tossed her another look. This one she interpreted as, 'Are you crazy?'

With a grin, Max pulled her bike harshly back to the left and correct side of the road. Subsequently, just ahead of the other rider. Forcing him to brake heavily and putting her back in front for another win.

And luckily for her, just as she spotted the cake store again.

Swerving, she slammed on her breaks and skidded into the free space at the curb, resulting in many an angry honk from passing cars. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered through the visor of her helmet and flipped off an exceedingly rude passer-by who was shouting obscenities out his window.

Kicking up the stand, she slipped her leg back over her bike just as the other biker pulled up alongside her again. Tugging her helmet off, Max set it on the handle bars of her bike. Allowing her red-brown curls to bounce down to her shoulders and back.

"You're pretty good," the other complimented her. Removing his helmet, he revealed a strong but chiselled face. Blonde hair and green-blue eyes. He was young but clearly out of his teens now. "I don't think you're from around here. I don't recall seeing anyone with your skill on a bike—at least, not a girl."

'_Least he's honest_. Max liked that. She smiled and unzipped her tight leather jacket. "Haven't been around here in years," she admitted, removing her her half-gloves.

"So you've just moved back?"

"Yep," Max confessed, studying him surreptitiously. _What's with the twenty questions?_ Tucking her gloves in her jean pockets, she stepped away. Intent on the cake store, despite the new acquaintance she'd made.

He followed her.

"There's a rally this Saturday night," he stalled. " Different locations around the city. I think you should enter."

"Daddy dearest isn't very fond of my gambling," Max offered him a saccharine smile.

The young man pressed on. "Something tells me you don't usually abide by your father's rules," he said knowingly and gave a pointed look at her bike. "I'm Zack, by the way." He offered her his hand.

Freezing a moment, Max looked up at the young man. Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinised his features, trying to age them four years or so. "Zack," she repeated. There were similarities there, but that didn't mean anything. There could be a load of guys called Zack who resembled her childhood friend. "Zack Thompson?"

His eyes immediately narrowed and Max had her answer.

"It's me," she smiled at him genuinely. Actually glad that he had stayed to harass her about her riding skill and tried to get her to enter some kind of race."_Max_."

He blinked, looking dumbfounded. "Maxie?"

"One and only," she grinned as a smile tugged at his own lips. "Back in town after a good four years away. Dad's been transferred back for some important case."

Nodding, it took him a moment longer for things to sink in. "So how long are you here for?" Zack asked, suddenly angry. "When you plan on leaving next time, think you could say something first?"

Her eyes narrowed at the tone. She had always seen him as another big brother. And he was in a way, since he had been the eldest of the group. The one who always looked out for them—for her. Just like Krit, but more overbearing. Now however, she wasn't too accepting of slipping back into the role of 'little sister.' Certainly not if he was going to talk down to her like she was still a child.

"Yeah well, I wanted Alec to know first and I'm sure you know how that turned out," she shrugged. Not wanting to get into it with Zack. She saw the face he pulled though.

Alec had always been a sore spot for Zack.

A bell sounded overhead as she entered the bakery and picked out a the nicest looking strawberry cheesecake they had on display. It was fairly easy, given the store had only three. The rest were coffee, marble, black forest gateau, chocolate mud cake—and on normal days she may have selected the latter but this was for Ben.

"Why don't we all hang out tonight?" Zack suggested, leaning against the door frame. Observing her study of the cakes laid out before her. It was his way of apologising without actually saying anything."I can call up the guys who aren't away. It'll be like old times."

"Can't," Max declined, fishing out a wad of cash and tossing it on the counter. She pointed to her selection. A predominantly cream looking cake, with a crimson swirl on the top and slices of _real_ strawberries. This was likely to cost her a small fortune. "Plans."

"Already?"

"Yup," she nodded, picking up the pretty cake box as it was settled in front of her. She carried it back outside, where she immediately began fixing it to her seat. It wasn't the best, but secure enough not to go flying once she started up her Ninja.

"So, the race on Saturday. You in?"

Max considered him a moment. "I'll think about it."

"Same number?"

"You bet."

Zack nodded simply then mounted his own bike. "It's good having you back, Max. Everyone missed you," he said and donned his helmet. With a nod at her, he pulled away into the street.

Sighing, Max watched him go before tossing on her own helmet and started up her bike. _If everyone missed me, why did he never call? _Pushing the thought away, Max wove back through the traffic, towards her neighbourhood. Either way, it didn't matter. She didn't need Alec to protect her like she had when she was younger.

After all, he was just another person from a past that no longer fit her future.

* * *

I actually liked Lydecker's character in the show. But whenever I saw him it made me want to cry 'cuz he always looked so damn depressed...

Introducing Zack, and a brief on Max's background though not too much insight into her character. I was wanting to keep everyone's personalities as close as possible to the show. 'Cept I liked Max better in the first series. Second she was too hung up on Logan to have any _real_ fun. He so totally ruined her...


	3. Three: Facets

* * *

18 pages! A little later than usual. But I kept stumbling at the ending of this chappie. I knew what I wanted but wasn't quite able to get it out in the open. That _**and**_ I slept in. Usually I'm up at 11 (at night) and ready to post by 5 (in the morning.) -Yes, I have screwy sleeping patterns.

**Un'beta'd**. So forgive the typos and whatnot. Though if you see 'em, point them out. I get so annoyed with making mistakes. **Thank-you** to those who reviewed. They are always loved. **_Hugs and cookies to you all!_**

**

* * *

**

**-3-**

**Facets **

**--x&x--**

* * *

"Max!" Mrs McDowell exclaimed, upon opening her door and finding the aforementioned girl on her doorstep. "My, let's get a look at you," she commented, trying to spin Max around. "You've grown so much in the past two years! I barely recognise you."

For the first time that day, Max was glad she had dressed down. While she wasn't aiming at the traditional 'girl next-door' look, she did wonder how Mrs McDowell would have reacted to her decked out in her motorbike leathers.

Max chuckled. "You aren't the only one."

Mrs McDowell smiled and bundled her inside the pristine home that smelled of rosemary and other nameless herbs. It hadn't changed a bit since Max's last visit. "Dinner's just about ready. Ben was just in the shower. He'll be down in a minute."

Smiling, Max followed the elder woman into the kitchen and carefully put her cake down. The box was a little misshapen after nearly coming off her seat, but overall it looked fairly decent. It could have ended up all over the road. Max was just thankful it didn't.

"What's this?"

"Strawberry cheesecake," Max said, opening the lid of the box and revealing the contents. "I know how much Ben used to love 'em."

The other smiled brightly. "And he still does," she assured Max. "You're such a sweet girl. Maybe you're just what he needs in his life. Maybe you can help change the way he sees things."

The woman's words troubled Max. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"He wants to join the army once he leaves school."

Frowning, Max closed the cake box. "But I thought he wanted to be a doctor, just like Mr McDowell was? He's never said anything to me about joining the army when I spoke with him last. He never said anything when I—" _When I told him I was thinking about joining at the end of this year_...

He wasn't joining simply because she was, right? He had to have other reasons.

"I'll talk to him," Max murmured, wondering how much sway she really had over Ben's decision to join the military. Though she knew he would make a brilliant soldier. As kids when they had their little war games he had always been one of the best—better than Zack, even. The quietest. The sneakiest. The most goal orientated.

Mrs McDowell beamed. "I'd stop worrying so much if you would. Now, we're having your favourite. When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" She asked, removing a shallow dish from her oven. It was complete with a large golden chicken and surrounded in roasted vegetables.

The scent of warm garlic, herbs and butter assaulted Max's nose and she couldn't help but inhale it deeply. She had missed this.

Throwing her mind back, the sixteen year old tried to recall the last time she had eaten something home made. _Last week? No—that was left over from a week or so ago. How about Wednesday? No that was lasagne from that downtown place and the stir fry was from that joint in Chinatown_... It took a moment but eventually she remembered the last time.

"Friday two and a half months ago."

"I see," Mrs McDowell frowned.

Max shrugged the look away. Having been on the receiving end of similar expressions plenty while in New York. "Dad's always out and isn't in until late. Krit's home about as much seeing as he's trying to balance school and his apprenticeship. So I'm usually home alone or out with friends."

_What I would give to be with Moody and them now, though_. Not liking how this was progressing.

"That isn't the type of life a young girl like you should live," Mrs McDowell sighed, disapprovingly. "You know, that if your father moves again you are more than welcome to stay here with us. We have enough room to spare and then some. Just remember, all right?"

When she was younger, the words had touched Max. Now however, they made her apprehensive. Four years of looking after herself made her wary of giving up the independence she had built. Thanks to Moody's teachings, and the street smarts she'd acquired, Max was now completely self-sufficient. Prior to her stay in New York, she couldn't claim such things.

As it was, all the clothes in her wardrobe were all paid for through her races and the odd job she pulled.

"_Max_."

The soft drawl caught her attention and she turned to find Ben standing in the doorway. Looking somewhat out of place. Clad in dark cargo pants, t-shirt and a leather bomber jacket. His clothing of choice was similar to the way it had been when he was sixteen—minus the leather. He hadn't changed much. Just grown a little taller. His shoulder's broadened a little. He still looked like a model from Kendra's fashion magazines. Though his eyes seemed darker, warier than she could ever recall. Almost haunted.

This... this was new.

"Ben," Max smiled, despite that strange tension Ben always exuded in her presence. She was used to it now though and darted across the floor. She was in his arms before either could blink. Her own secured around his waist as she gave a slight squeeze. "Would you stop with the whole stiff act? This _is_ your place."

She could hear the smile in his voice as his arms tightened around her. "I missed you."

"Apparently everyone has," she snorted at her words.

"I missed you most," Ben argued as he relinquished his hold. "There was no one to side with me against Mr Burnaby and his reign of tyranny in English. One week with you, and he'd have turned tail and fled."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me," Max said, wryly. "Well, you have me now and if we get my Burnaby this year, he's as good as gone. I can guarantee you'll be regretting my return as well. You're gonna get sick of me pretty damn fast."

"Never."

Ben's mother glanced over at him. "Going out later?"

"If Maxie agrees," Ben conceded, taking a careful step into the kitchen. His eyes now brightened by his boyish grin.

Turning back to the steaming plates of food, Max went to help set the table. Ben's eyes never quite leaving her form. He followed, plucking up a piece of chicken before he could be struck by the wooden spoon his mother was wielding, to fend him off. He stepped back, still grinning cheekily while eating his prize.

"I was planning on showing her the sights and sounds of Seattle by night," he continued. "Since last time she was over, all she was interested in was pranking some guy who pissed her off when she got here."

"Sounds great," Max agreed, while picking up the bowl of mashed potatoes and the other filled with peas, moving them to the dinner table. "I need to familiarise myself with each sector. It's been so long."

"Language Ben," his mother admonished, her brow furrowed. "And you know what I've told you about your drinking. You're too young to drink. Max hasn't even had her seventeenth yet."

The seventeen year old boy didn't seem perturbed. "No one's big when it comes to policing the age of drinking anymore, mom," he explained patiently. Sounding like it was a rehearsed dialogue that had grown tiresome. "Ten year olds can walk into bars and get a glass of vodka if they have enough to pay for it."

The woman sniffed in distain. "Their mother's should know better than to let ten year-olds out at night. Especially Inner Seattle."

"Yeah, yeah, mom. I know."

Max tried not to snort at Ben's obvious annoyance.

"I just worry about you, Ben," his mother said in retaliation to his bland tone. "Full grown men go missing all the time and turn up months later in dumpsters and the harbour. What's to keep you from becoming one of them?" She asked, turning on her heel carrying a tray of something green looking into the dinning room.

Ben followed, bearing the main dish and set it on the table beside what Max could now see was a kind of spinach salad. "I know mom. But I have Max now and she's got my back. Right, Max?"

She scoffed. "Need you even ask?"

"So what are the big plans once graduations over, Max?" Mrs McDowell asked, setting down the decanter of what had to be fruit punch.

Swallowing, Max tried to think of something without lying or saying that she had wanted to join the army and was possibly the reason for Ben's sudden interest. Though she had no idea why. It made sense, in some weird way. "Still thinking about it, actually," she said after hesitating. "At this point I'm pretty much open for anything. Which is why the classes I took are so diverse."

"Ah yes. Just like Ben, here. Alec is more sport orientated."

Shaking off the oppressive tension at the mention of Alec, Max glanced up as Ben sat across from her. The large knife sliding through the poultry as he set about dishing her out generous slices of chicken. "Maybe I'll get lucky," Max voiced and took a bite of the chicken. It seemed to melt in her mouth. _Yes, definitely missed this_. She swallowed. "And Ben and I will share some classes."

Finishing with the chicken, Ben helped himself to the potatoes. "That could be arranged easily enough," he paused, spoon held aloft. "So long as our grades are similar wouldn't be hard. I dropped history, though—not my strong point."

"Neither—especially with my old history teacher. No idea what his dealio was, but he bored everyone to death. Don't think anyone ever passed his class with anything other than a 'C' maybe a C+, if they were lucky." She wasn't about to say that she managed an A+ like usual. There was nothing worse than making herself look like a bookworm when she wasn't.

"Sounds like a drag." He passed the bowl on and Max helped herself.

"Oh he was," she said with a grin, considering the irony in her friend's choice of phrase. "In more ways than one."

"So Max, what do you do in your spare time? Have any hobbies?" The question was awkward, then again Mrs McDowell hadn't really spoken with Max since before she had left. Sure, there were the times when Max had called for Alec—and in the end just Ben, still that hardly counted as proper conversation and Max wasn't very good with small talk. Especially of the personal kind.

"I race," Max responded. Deciding to be upfront about it. "Dad doesn't like it. Keeps saying I'm going to end up snapping my neck."

"Racing?" Ben asked, clearly intrigued. "Still?"

"Damn straight," Max answered, promptly. "Never lost a race on my Ninja and make decent enough amounts from the races. I actually ran into Zack today while on it and raced up around town. Didn't realise it was him at the time. Kicked his a—I mean, I totally whipped him," she amended hastily.

This was another thing she wasn't used to. Censoring her words and thoughts. It had been so long since she had been forced to keep her thoughts to herself and she found the short amount of time already stifling.

"Zack?" Ben inquired, his eyes dimming considerably. Mrs McDowell glanced worriedly at him a moment. Seemed Max's near slip was skimmed over for something more pressing.

Max paused in her questioning, fork full of food temporarily forgotten. "What about him?"

"We don't talk anymore," Ben replied vaguely, jabbing absently at the roast chicken on his plate. "Not since my call last week."

"Why?" Max queried with a frown. She glanced from one McDowell to the other. Wondering what had happened in the past week that would have the two at each other's necks. It used to be Alec that wound Zack up the most. Now somehow Ben had had a big enough fight that he and Zack weren't on speaking terms? "What happened?"

"You know boys," Mrs McDowell waved Max's query off and received a cold stare from her son in response. She ignored it and took a bite of her carrot. "They'll be talking again in no time. Just you see."

_Isn't that what you said about Alec and me?_ Max asked silently. _That didn't turn out_. But then if it had, would she be just as close to Ben? Doubtful. "'Course," she agreed aloud, though she didn't.

Ben seemed to share her sentiments, offering her a secret smile.

The rest of dinner was passed with yet more uncomfortable questions and small talk between Max and Ben's mother. He seemed quite happy just sitting back and listening to the conversations. Only adding his own comments every now and then to keep them going relatively smoothly. Or, as smoothly as they could go, considering Max's discomfit. Especially when it came to mention of her ex's.

"She wasn't trying to pry," Ben informed her, as they made their way to the garage where his car was parked. "She's just missed having you around."

"I know. It was just... awkward." Wasn't everything these days?

Ben nodded then unlocked and deactivated the alarm on his convertible. "It's what happens when people grow and change. You have to learn them all over again."

Max let out a soft whistle as she caught sight of Ben's car. Her eyes trailed up and down it's length impressed. It was in beautiful condition. The body almost a ruby or blood red shade with a beige, chrome and brown interior. "Nice vintage," she voiced in admiration. "A Chrysler, right?" Cars weren't really her thing, but this—it was a classic.

Smiling proudly, Ben nodded. "Mid to late 60's."

"Must be a chick magnet," Max grinned back and slipped into the passenger's side. "So Ben, you haven't said anything about your latest girlfriend."

"Don't have one," he replied, shortly. Starting up his car, he backed it out the drive. Max shot him a sidelong glance at his strange tone. "What about you and Darren? At dinner you didn't seem comfortable bringing him up. How long you guys been dating?"

Max looked out the window. "Darren and I are over. The jerk had the nerve to blame me for being a human fogbank _while_ he was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry," Ben murmured, quietly.

"Don't be," Max sighed, tossing a red-brown lock of hair over her should and out of her face. "I only hooked up with him in the heat of the moment. Completely impulsive and now that I think on it—insane. No idea why I stayed with him."

Ben shrugged, his eyes on the road now as they drifted into the city. "So, starting school next week. Looking forward to it?"

"Not really," Max admitted. "I don't really see why its so important. I mean, look around us. We're in a depression and we're worried about having good grades to move on to college then hopefully good jobs?" She sank lower into the plush leather of her seat. "I dunno, I can't help but think somewhere thing's messed up and I ain't meant to be living this way..."

Sharp green eyes cut to her brown ones. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not meaning suicide, if that's what you're thinking," Max rolled her eyes. "It just feels wrong to be worried about such trivial things when there are so many others living in squalor... Moving to New York, made me realise a few things that I'd never thought about. I mean, c'mon chicken? I had no idea how hard it was to come by until I left here. In New York they're like fifty bucks for a small one. Still running around, even."

"Ah, searching for the meaning of life, Maxie?"

"Naw. I just miss Moody and the gang. They seemed to have the answer for everything. I miss the Theatre."

"The old guys you used to hang out with?" Ben asked, pausing at the sector stop and flashed his papers to the guards on duty. The barrier arm rose slowly with that irritating whir of clapped out machinery, allowing them through. "You spoke about Moody a lot. Should I be jealous?"

Rolling her eyes at her friend, Max shook her head. "Unless you want to be at least a good twenty years older, then I don't see why. There's no way he could keep up with me."

Ben returned her smile. "Good to know."

"So this place we're headin' to?"

"Crash," Ben informed her, taking another left smoothly. "Sector nine. One of the more laid back places out here. We aren't likely to run into any of Alec's mates while we're there."

Smiling her acceptance, Max returned her gaze to the passing scenery. "Sounds like fun. Hey, if you're up for it, we could hit up this poker and blackjack tournament in Sector twelve later. I know you're good a player at both. We'd clean up, easy."

Studying his companion, Ben looked at her archly. "Gambling, Maxie? How'd you find out about this? You only got in to Seattle a few hours ago."

"Contacts," Max replied smoothly. "They let me know about anything they think I'll find useful and I return the favour. They knew I was leaving for Seattle so they let me know about the tournament. I figure, we'd get enough to score you you're own bike to accompany me on my rides 'round town."

"Deal," Ben agreed easily. "How much do we need for entry? Can't be cheap."

Max wasn't concerned. "I almost have enough. Just a little more and we're in. It'll get it. No problems," she threw her companion a mischievous grin.

Ben grinned wickedly. "They'll have know idea what hit 'em."

"They never do," Max laughed softly in return.

Crash turned out to be a decent enough place. Though the location left much to be desired, security wise for Ben's car. Though he assured her no one would touch it. The place itself was closer to the Max's tastes. What she was used to back in New York, anyway. With a large screen up onside showing random video clips, lights over head that didn't mess with her eyes too badly and were actually quite dull. The base thumping in the back wasn't too terrible, either. All in all, it was good place. If Ben had taken her to one of those fancy joints with stupid dress codes she thought she might bolt.

It wasn't the Theatre, but it was the closest she could get.

"Nice place," Max commented, her eyes taking in the scene with a glance. She followed her companion down the stairs and slipped off her cardigan.

"Ben, man what are you doing here? I thought you were busy tonight?" A tall and darkly attractive looking guy questioned upon seeing them. He left his shot at the bar and made his way over, only to give Ben a friendly thump on the back. The young man's sapphire eyes narrowed in on Max and he peered back at Ben questioningly. Brow hiked.

"Could say the same for you," Ben replied. Gesturing for Max to sit, he slid into a seat at the bar next to her. "Shouldn't you be at home with your girl?

The young man laughed as he returned to his own stool. "Which one?"

"Still haven't decided, Zane?"

"Zane?" Max asked, latching on to the name. "Still the player then?" She teased, finally seeing the boy she'd once known in his matured face. Even now he looked nothing like Jondy or even Zack, for that matter. But then, none of the siblings had ever looked alike. Max had just figured it was because Jondy was their half-sister and had her own looks.

Zane shot her an uncomfortable glance before his eyes slid sideways to Ben. "She isn't one of my conquests is she?" He murmured, in what he must have thought was a quiet tone of voice. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember sleeping with her but you know, sometimes one face blurs into another."

"She can hear you," Max snorted in annoyance. Yup, definitely same old Zane.

Again, Zane shifted.

Ben smiled. Head cocked slightly to the side, looking almost viciously amused. "You haven't touched her, Zane. I doubt Maxie would want your hands anywhere near her after all I've let her know."

Zane's head spun to face her so fast, Max was surprised it stayed on and didn't go flying off his broad shoulders. His jaw was definitely touching the floor now. "Max?" His eyes swept over her again, cataloguing every difference in her. It made her want to smack him when his eyes paused a little longer at her chest. "Girl you grew up _fine_. I can see why Ben kept your last stay a secret. I wouldn't want to share you either," he winked, jokingly. "Hows things?"

"Great." Max graciously decided to let the extended glance at her chest slide. "Heard you finally got that dog you always wanted."

He smiled, his eyes slightly glazed. Like a child who'd been given the keys to a candy store. "Yeah. A German Shepard. He's a big guy. Eats twice as much as I do. Nothing but a big softie though. A complete coward, too."

"Just like you, huh?" Max clapped Zane on the back.

Ben let out a choked laugh.

Zane muttered something even Max didn't quite catch, then added, "His name's _Cujo_."

"Nice," Max drawled, sarcastically. Of course Zane would name his dog after that book. He always had something of an unhealthy interest in that sort of thing. "He's had his shots against rabies, right?"

"Think I'm stupid, Max?"

She gave Zane a meaningful look.

"Answer enough," Ben replied for her and ordered what looked like his usual; a simple cola with ice. Seemed Ben wasn't into anything else. "Max, name your poison."

"Think I'll stick with cola as well."

Both Ben and Zane gave her a strange look. "_Why_?"

She glared at them. "Why the hell not?"

"Nothing," Zane reassured her, his hands thrown up as though expecting her to strike him—which admittedly, she _was_ sorely tempted to do. "It's nothing. Benny boy has an excuse at least; he's sober driver. Worried I'll drink you under the table in a contest? C'mon, Maxie. Show us what you got."

Unable to help herself, Max swatted him over the head.

"Ow."

"_Aw big baby_," Max cooed back, mockingly and gave a slight yank at his short spiked black hair. "Did I hurt you?"

"Hands off the hair! Damn it, Max. What's with you and Jondy's hair pulling?"

There was a low noise and Max turned to see Ben's dark look. She was a little perturbed at his expression. Even though it wasn't directed at her, she felt her hackles rise in response. Even Zane seemed a little wary as he tried to fix his hair.

"Sorry, man," Zane apologised. He signed loudly. "Forgot about that."

"What?" Max demanded, bewildered and cautious by the sudden turn of events.

Clearing his throat, Zane tossed a look at Ben. "Sis. Ben hates her."

Max's eyes steeled. It used to take a lot to make Ben hate something. Even now she knew that even if he had fought with Zack and wasn't speaking to him, that he didn't hate the older blonde, so Jondy would have had to do something spectacularly stupid to piss Ben off so much. "What did she do?"

"It's her fault that everything turned to shit the day you left," Ben explained.

"You're pissed at her for that?" Max questioned, surprised and dare she admit it, touched that he'd held her corner even long after she'd left. Trying to fight down the smile that threatened, Max looked away. "Thanks, Ben. But I think your anger is a little misplaced—since it was your brother and not Jondy who was acting like an ass."

"They're not talking either," Zane piped in, downing his shot. Another one immediately replaced it. "Not since the fight at school the very next day—Zack, Seth and I had to separate 'em."

Swivelling around in her seat, Max fixed Ben with a look. "You never told me that."

His lip quirked up at the side in a bitter semi-grin. "And you never told me about Darren or Leo," he murmured softly, peering into the murky depths of his drink. He sounded deeply hurt by that. "Despite keeping in touch, it took mom's questions for that to come out."

Inwardly, Max winced.

"So _you're_ the one who was Benny boy's pen pal?" Zane asked, his brows crinkled up in bemused concentration.

"You seem shocked," Max commented, sarcastically. Though her attention was focused on Ben. It wasn't like she had been intentionally deceptive. Leo and Darren just weren't important enough to mention. She didn't see the point when Ben meant more to her than her two ex's combined.

"Well yeah," Zane grinned broadly at her. "I remember how difficult it was for you to sit still. You were constantly moving around. Needing to do things, I find it strange that you managed to sit long enough to write to him once a month—your nickname should have been Fidget."

Max jabbed him in the ribs.

"Hey!" Zane grunted. "Least we know it's actually _someone_. For a while there, Zack was worried that he mighta been goin' a little loco. Guess this means you're the reason he was banned from the phone that whole time, huh?"

This time, Ben elbowed Zane. Spilling his drink all over his crotch.

"_Jesus!_"

Snorting in amusement, Ben tossed some cash out in front of him. Signalling the barkeeper, though his eyes never left his companions as Zane glared down at his liquor sodden lap. He was going to smell like a brewery when he got home.

"Ben you bastard. Just you wait," Zane growled.

"'Nother cola," Ben ordered, grinning when Max slapped Zane once more. "Thanks."

The money was pressed back towards Ben as the bottle of cola was placed in front of Max, followed by a tall glass. Glancing up, she caught the bartender's look. "On the house," he winked at her.

Not bothering to acknowledge him in anyway, Max drank from the bottle.

"So," Zane began, sounding guardedly curious. His eyes flickered between Max's pensive form and Ben's tense one. He ran a hand through his short hair, messing up all the work he went into 'fixing' it again. "Are you guys—?"

"Are we, what?" Ben inquired. His eyes shifted from the barkeeper, body visibly uncoiling as his gaze settled on Zane.

"Forget it," Zane muttered, deciding to keep his questions to himself. He glared back down at his ruined jeans. Attempting to dry them with a napkin he'd snagged. It wasn't working as far as Max could see and was only making things worse.

She almost felt sorry for him.

"So, when we having the get together? Just say the word and I could have Seth, Ash and... Zack down here in minutes," Zane said, carefully mentioning the group's old leader. When Ben didn't react to the name, the dark haired youth rambled on. "Jack, Kavi and Ale—well they're away on their little camping trip." Zane rolled his eyes. "Jocks for you."

Max shared his thoughts, never liking them much at her old school. Nor the cheerleaders and their catty attitudes towards popularity _outside_ of the big golden circle that was footballers and their pep squads. "I'm guessing that Alec is the star player?"

"You betcha," Zane replied.

Slipping from her stool, Max concluded that she may as well start the evening off with a game of pool. She'd make some quick cash from some unsuspecting morons who couldn't see past her chest. "Now to hustle," she said, pulling a fifty from her pocket.

Zane looked dubious but his expression was ignored.

Putting on an exaggerated sway in her walk, Max sauntered up to a group of guys that she had seen playing pool in the side room. This was the kind of thing she missed. Perfecting her skills and weaselling idiots out of cash with minimum effort.

"Hey fellas," she smiled, leaning against the table, ensuring they got a liberal flash of her cleavage. Not difficult given she hadn't changed from her clothing especially picked out for dinner and it was as girly as she was willing to get, minus the skirt. But she figured her tight jeans made up for the lack of skin that she would be flashing otherwise. The fine-strapped singlet was distracting enough. "My friends over there were wanting to prove that I couldn't handle a game by myself. Are any of you willing to take a girl on?"

That was one good thing about her appearances, she had decided. All she had to do was put a few false airs and most guys bought it without much thought.

The group glanced at one another, smirking. Clearly thinking her the typical useless female she was trying to portray. It was harder for Max to keep the smile on her face, when all she wanted to the knock it from theirs.

"Sure thing, baby," one of the more decent looking from the group replied.

She heard a heavy thump from behind her, but didn't turn to check what Zane and Ben were doing. It was followed by a muttered curse.

Her challenger took a step forward. "The stakes?"

"Two hundred," Max pitched her voice higher, flashing the bill she'd taken out earlier. "Fifty deposit. I break first." She laid the cash down.

"I say three-fifty. And a night with you if I win."

His mates laughed. None of them bothered withholding the leers. It was almost enough to make her skin crawl and seemed to prompt both Ben and Zane to tense behind her back. There was the slightest shuffle—a change in position. She imagined it was one of them preparing to jump in if need be.

"Deal," she nodded, satisfied. It was a good enough starting rate. Better by far than some she'd been forced to work with in the past. "Rack 'em."

She was jerked back suddenly. "Maxie, what do you think you're doing?"

_Ben_.

This wasn't part of her plan, but she rolled with it. Leaning further back, using him as the prefect tool to get the idiot's she'd challenged worked up a little more she smiled at him sweetly. "Hustling," she murmured softly. Though it would look like they were lovers having a mild disagreement or one of those sappy moments. "It'll get us a decent entry fee when we enter that poker game. Just relax. Play along."

"I could get you the money."

"We're not spending your money when I could take theirs," Max responded and pulled free. "Just trust me, Ben. Unless you want me to dance?"

"I don't like them."

"Dancing!" Zane insisted, catching the attention from the other group. Sheepishly, he lowered his voice. "I vote dancing."

With everything in place, Max picked up her cue and took aim at the solid little spheres set in their triangular formation. Thrusting the stick forward, she intentionally knocked it up at the last moment. Missing the shot and not breaking the configuration.

She heard Zane groan.

"Murray, she's as good as yours," someone chuckled.

'Murray' smirked charmingly at her. "How about we up the ante a little, since we haven't officially started? How's 'bout I bring the amount up to a thousand, if you win. If I win, it's five hundred and I can share you with them."

His friends muttered words of agreement amongst them. They made Max sick.

Twirling a lock of hair round her finger, Max pretended to consider. Drowning out Ben and Zane's angry sounding voices in the background. They were playing right into her hands. She smiled brightly. "Ok."

Zane let out a strangled sound.

"The deals off," Ben cut in and tried to take the cue from Max. "C'mon whatever you're tryin' to prove this isn't worth it."

"It is!" Max exclaimed. Forcing sulky petulance into her tone.

"It's too late," Murray smirked over at the squabbling pair. "She agreed to the terms of this little match. Next time pretty boy, you should keep your girl on a shorter leash. Then maybe she won't get herself into sticky... situations," he drawled patronisingly.

Max flung up an arm as Ben tried to step passed her and she pushed him back. "I can handle this," she assured him, brightly. When all she wanted to do was break her pool cue over Murray's head. "You said that you wouldn't interfere," she pouted prettily. "You promised me!"

Looking both irritated and baffled, Ben was hauled back from the table to watch by Zane.

Beaming, Max turned on Murray. "I want assurances," she began. Still in that irritatingly girly voice. "I want to see the 1G up front before we play."

"Very well." Murray nodded to his friends and they all chipped in. He set the money on the far side of table, away from where Ben and Zane stood watching. "So they don't get ideas," he explained.

Max shrugged, not really caring.

Positioning the cue, this time she didn't miss her target and watched as the balls shot around the table. Sinking three. Feigning ignorance, she glanced over the table and frowned. "That makes me evens, right?"

"How'd she—?" The podgy one from Murray's group began.

Undaunted, Murray shrugged. Observing over the butt of his cue. "Beginner's luck."

"Yes," Zane replied to Max's query. Sounding a nice mixture of disbelieving and strained. "That means you're evens."

"See, honey?" Smiling over at Ben, Max tossed her hair. Hoping she was playing the clueless female routine well enough. It had been a while since she'd acted that part. "I _can_ play pool!"

Knowing that if she were to intentionally go for the throat right off would kill the night prematurely. Hoping too get at least another game out of the group before things turned ugly, Max angled her cue awkwardly and shot. The stick shot out, tapping her desired ball and sent that too into the table's pocket. The next shot she missed.

"She's playing with them," Ben said lowly. Max was sure the other's hadn't heard since their attention hadn't flickered from the game or made comment. "That shot she just missed was simple."

"No shit," Zane retorted. "Once this is over she'll have a thousand in hand."

Murray smiled at her. Then sunk three of his own in rapid succession.

He missed the next.

Pretending to look over her choice in shots, Max positioned her cue and carelessly took aim. The cue ball ricocheted around the table violently. Knocking a couple of Murray's balls out of place and setting up several of her own.

Allowing Murray to get another two shots.

"I take it back," Zane muttered. "She sucks."

"She knows what she's doing," Ben argued, staunchly.

There was a tsk. "Changed your tune now. What're you gonna do when he wins? Let him share her around his friends?"

And again, Murray missed.

"Max won't lose."

This time, Max was a little more careful with her shot and took out two of her balls in one go. It was an easy one, since both balls were practically already in the pocket and simply needed a gentle shove in the right direction. The eight was a little more difficult, but with a complicated snap of the cue—which also made her look like a total newcomer when the ball went flying into the air—then it fell. Bounced once. Twice and rolled home to the pocket.

Widening her eyes, affecting a look of delighted surprise she hastily swiped the money that had been set aside on the ledge of the table. Pocketed it and hugged Ben. "I won!" She exclaimed in exaggerated pleasure.

"Yeah," he murmured, looking surprised himself.

"First to three," Murray challenged. Not looking nearly as pleased as he had been not five minutes before. Nor did his friends, for that matter.

"Sorry," Max shook her head and slipped and arm through Ben's. "You never said how many rounds upfront."

Murray tossed his cue to his friend and took a threatening step closer. His group swarming with him, like a plague of ill smelling, badly dressed and perverted old men. "I said, I wanted a rematch."

Snapping from her role, Max pulled away from Ben. Her dark eyes flashing. "And I said, _back off_."

Murray seemed stunned for a moment before his face darkened. "She played us!"

"Don't take it too hard," she sassed back and ducked the hand that went to grab her. Catching his arm as it glanced passed, Max spun sharply and brought it up behind his back. Using a little more force than was necessary, she pressed him facedown into the ground and pulled hard. Dislocating his shoulder. "And you were about to share me with your friends. Personally, I think you got the better deal."

He let out a muffled curse from the floor, though she couldn't make out his words. His friends looked at her in a curious mixture of anger and surprise.

That was normal.

"Stick around and I'll do more than dislocate your arms," Max threatened.

Not wanting to stick around the girl who kicked their friend's ass without breaking a sweat and two seriously pissed off looking young men, Murray's friends fled. Dragging along the injured Murray behind them. Cowards, the lot of them. If Ben and Zane weren't there, Max knew they'd have tried their luck anyway. Guys like that were pack hunters and wouldn't chance it unless there was a three on one advantage to them.

"That's my Maxie. Still kicking ass," Ben beamed proudly.

"Damn girl," Zane blinked. "You're scary. You take karate lessons or something? Not to mention how fast you moved. Seeing you in action, you'd probably kick even Zack's ass."

Ben handed Max the cardigan that she'd removed earlier. She slipped it back on.

"I took a few mixed lessons in this and that," Max supplied vaguely, counting out the cash that she had just made. It was off by about two hundred but she hadn't really expected them to front the amount. "Living in New York, you sorta have to know some form of self defence. Mace only goes so far and is hard to come by."

"Lydecker have you on steroids, too?" Zane asked.

Laughing, Max pulled Murray's wallet from down her top and examined it's contents. Looked like she had made that 1G after all. "Guess so."

Before she could answer, another group of guys approached them. This one headed by a heavily set brunette. He was young, too. About as old as Ben. He was flanked on either side by guys equally as large and one beanpole with dyed green hair to match. All looking eager for a good ol' throw down.

_Just great_.

The ringleader Max had dubbed 'It' fixed his eyes on her. His expression was guarded and even she wasn't sure what to make of him or his intentions, exactly. He had no interest in her friends and he couldn't possibly want to fight her, could he? "Saw your little show," he commented.

_No shit_. She regarded him a moment longer before peering away. Interest lost. "What's it to you, big, dark and ugly?"

She didn't have to look at him to know she'd pissed him off.

"Isn't _that_ one original?" he hissed, scathingly. "C'mon, Doll. I think my dog could bark up something better."

Twisting around to him, she let her eyes wander his tall well built form slowly. Insultingly and let the disgust show through in her expression. "Yeah, well he'd probably shit out something better looking than you, too."

"Listen here—"

"No, you listen to me," Max cut in. "If you're lookin' for a fight; get lost. I'm not interested. If you're wanting to play me; too back. Cuz we've got other places we gotta be."

He turned and shot a disgusted look at Ben who was staring back with a look of equal rancour. "So you _are_ with this loser. I was hopin' that I was seeing things." He looked her up and down. "What a waste."

"The only 'loser' that I see here chubby, is you," Max murmured, falsely sweet. Angry on her friend's behalf.

But the guy paid her no attention. His dark eyes were now locked on Ben. The hatred plain on his face. "There's always one loser in the family," he spat at Ben, whose eyes were narrowed. "Least now it seems you've found a bitch willing to—"

He was sent sprawling before his sentence was out. Ben towering over him and Zane warily eying the three young men that had come with the now unconscious guy. Max slipped the money into her pockets in a show of nonchalance. Whatever happened next, she was more than ready for.

"Man, they're from your school's football team," Zane muttered under his breath, just loud enough for both Ben and Max to hear.

Ben shot Zane a look. "So?"

Zane, grabbed Ben by the back of his jacket. "Let's get outta here. Before we're banned and even Max batting her eye lashes at the bartender won't help us."

Forcefully, Ben was propelled across the floor and into the main room of the bar. Passed the other three guys that were seeing to their downed friend. One, Max saw was checking for a pulse. Their faces anxious, no one bothered to go after Ben as he was shoved up the stairs and vanished out the door, with Zane checking to see Max was following.

"Damn it, Ben!" Zane yelled once they were outside. "You have to be careful. You could have killed the guy. If you hit him any harder, you would have. He has a concussion as it is. What do you think Alec's gonna say when he finds out his brother was knocking out his team members one by one?"

"Who cares about what Alec thinks? We were heading out anyway—" Ben murmured indifferently. He turned back to Max. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are," she replied, tossing Murray's now empty wallet.

Zane was glaring. "I think you should call it a night," he said. "Or at least let me take Max home if you're gonna be like this. Think, man. She could get hurt if you let your anger go unchecked like that again."

"Maxie just showed us she was capable of taking care of herself."

Zane's tanned features were taut and his blue eyes narrowed. "Didn't stop you from stepping in regardless and knocking out some guy from your school. Did it, _Ben_? What happened to your self-restraint?"

"He called her a bitch," Ben returned flatly.

Wanting to stop them before _they_ ended up in a fist fight as well, Max stepped between the two males. "Ben, people have called me things far worse than a bitch before. At least what he spoke was truth," She told him then turned to Zane, before Ben could say anything. "And I'm not leaving Ben—we had plans. I've got his back."

Sighing, Zane visibly deflated. An interesting thing to watch considering his far broader frame. "Where are you going? I'll tag along to make sure nothing gets outta hand."

"Sorry, pal," Ben flashed a rapier-sharp smile. "Not this time."

Silently, Max agreed. There was no way she'd make another ten grand in an hour. If she had more time perhaps he could go. But time wasn't on their side.

The blue eyed male studied Ben a minute assessing him before he caved. "Fine. Just be careful, all right? Van-dickward in there means that Alec and his posse got back early. I don't care how skilled you are, Ben. I don't want you getting into any more trouble or Zack will have my ass for not stopping you."

Max looked between them bemused.

She knew four years was more than enough time for something to change. Hadn't she herself undergone an almost complete transformation from neglected little rich-kid who tried to fit in with the boys, to a talented con artist and thief? Sometimes a second was all it took for a whole life to be altered and she hadn't seen Ben in almost two years.

As she peered back and forth between her old friends she came to the realisation that she hadn't been the only to have a complete overhaul in personality.

Zane as a child had been Zack's backup. The strong, level-headed sounding board to his older brother. The patient but playful, laid back one. Someone who never once doubted himself but here he was, uncertain of Ben who Max had already noted wasn't like he had once been. Sure, Ben still had his moments and she could glimpse the sweet boy he been at some point in the not so distant past. But she wasn't sure where the old Ben had gone.

"Worth a shot." Ben sounded like he'd enjoy the challenge regardless.

Shaking his head in frustration, Zane waved them off and went ambling away. Muttering under his breath all the while, though Max caught part of it. "Your funeral, buddy."

The pair watched him go before Ben turned to Max and slung an arm around her loosely. Like he wasn't sure whether she'd accept the gesture. "You're not angry at me, too. Are you, Maxie?" The words were uttered softly, like that of a child's. Seeking reassurance that shouldn't need to be given. Whatever suit of armour he had been wearing earlier had melted away, leaving a lonely little boy in it's wake. The fear of rejection in his every stance and uncertainty in his eyes.

She had never been able to deny Ben a thing. Not then and definitely not now. Relaxing into his side, she felt as his arm tightened around her in a one-armed embrace. She returned it. "That guy got what he deserved," she replied, speaking her thoughts. "You only did what I would have eventually done, had he kept it up."

"Then you don't want to call it a night?"

"We were working on getting you that bike. Remember?" She pointed out. "Unless you _want_ to do it all on you own." She had made him a promise and was going to keep it. No more words needed to be said.

The next smile he flashed her brightened his whole face and chased the darkness from his eyes. "Then let's go. You've gotta give the name of this place."

_This_ was the Ben she'd grown up with, the one easily hurt by a careless word or action.

She wondered if the darker side was just another facet of Ben's personality that she hadn't gotten the chance to see before she'd left. Or perhaps she simply hadn't noticed? "Yeah, yeah," Max grinned in return. Striding towards his car.

Maybe she hadn't lost her Ben after all.

* * *

Next chapter Alec returns! I just wanted this chapter to be focused around Max and Ben's interactions. And to reveal the changes in Ben's personality. Mostly just to show the contrast between the two brother's. Next chapter I can't promise a time frame on, mostly because I haven't started it yet and I'm no longer on break after this weekend.

Hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews always welcome.


	4. Four: Preferences

And I'm back! Been working on this on and off through out the passed weeks. Tweaking here and there until I got it to what I was wanting/hoping to portray.  
Sorry for the late review replies. My internet connection took a turn for the worst. If I missed you, sorry. It was and always is unintentionally. **Thank-you** for those that did leave a review. Each and everyone is cherished. (The reason why, in fact I forget who I've replied to. ) Anyway, **hugs and cookies to all you wonderful people!**

**SeraP;**_If given the choice between Ben and Alec, I'd choose Ben hands down. I've also had a thing for his tortured character. Im hoping what I have in mind isn't too obvious. Though going on what you say, I believe I'm safe in saying that it isn't what you think. But let's see, huh?_

**Unbeta'd. Errors, mistakes?** PM me and I'll correct it.

* * *

**-4-**

**Preferences**

--x&x--

* * *

It wasn't until somewhere around four in the morning that the teens decided to call their gambling spree quits. As expected, Ben and Max had made themselves a tidy sum that would be more than enough to get Ben his motorbike and any updates that had been missed. It had also helped with Max's networking and she had made a few new contacts through the game. Over all the evening was a success.

However, that also meant that Max didn't get very much sleep when she was awoken at half six in the morning. Lydecker having stumbled upon her and Ben sleeping in the family room. Sprawled out all over the couch, beneath the duvet that Ben had picked up from elsewhere in the house. The television set at a low drone and playing early morning cartoons.

"I won't be home until late this evening," Lydecker informed his semi conscious daughter. Stern gaze adhered in mild suspicion on her dozing companion. Not that Ben was aware. "So don't bother with dinner. I'll grab something to eat at work."

Max let out a soft noise in confirmation that she'd heard.

"I should probably get home," Ben mumbled tiredly, once Lydecker had left them. A yawn interrupting his speech. "Have a shower. Then we could grab breakfast from this place down the road—_Tempters_... If you're up to it." Despite his words, he made no move to get up and instead, burrowed further down into the couch. His cheek pressed against the back of Max's shoulder.

Testament to how exhausted he really was. Max doubted he'd be using her as a life-sized teddy bear otherwise.

"Too earlier," Max muttered, hoisting the blanket back up to cover them and promptly started drifting off. "Maybe in another three hours."

Though she was usually an early riser and something of an insomniac, functioning on two and a half hours sleep wasn't preferable. Four—now that she could live with. But for the past week she hadn't managed even that amount each night and it was taking its toll on her. Along with the stress of the move.

The phone went. It's shrill ring slashing through the silence. Viciously severing all thoughts of returning to the land of dreams.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Max reluctantly removed herself from the cocoon of warmth and went to answer the troublesome appliance. Mutely cursing the fact that it was set in it's cradle on the counter in the kitchen and therefore _across_ the room. "That had better not be Krit—" she threatened no one in particular and snatched it up before it could continue to a fifth piercing ring. "Max here—" She stepped back into the small family room where it was infinitely warmer.

God bless the creator of cordless phones.

"_Max. Thank goodness!"_ Came Mr's McDowell's distraught voice.

The brunette peered across at Ben who had flopped over and was frowning at her sleepily from the couch. Max rolled her eyes. "Hey," she replied, "This about Ben?"

"_Yes. He didn't come home last night."_

"It's ok, he crashed at mine." Max explained as she attempted to detangle her hair and succeeded only it making it worse. She gave up.

There was a brief, relieved exhale. And then, _"Could you please get him on the phone?"_

"Ben," Max called, waving the phone as she approached him on the couch. Her hand over the mouth piece, she held the device out to him looking sympathetic. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

Looking wide awake now, Ben accepted the phone. "Yeah?" He questioned, warily.

Not wanting to intrude on their conversation, Max left the room in an attempt to offer Ben some semblance of privacy. Since Max doubted getting back to sleep was a valid option now, she trudged back into the kitchen and put on the jug for a cup of coffee. They only had the instant stuff, but it was a better brand than the usual insta-sludge that was packaged and sold as coffee to the everyday Americans that couldn't afford anything better.

Almost everything was a cheap knock off of the original. Even the supposedly 'good' brands were a mere shadow of their former glory.

The loud whir followed by a sharp click signalled the water was done heating. Seizing two large mugs from the opened box on the counter, Max set about making the cups up.

Not five minutes later Ben drifted into the room and quietly accepted the proffered mug of steaming coffee. He slumped over the counter at her side. Phone in his other hand as he peered down at it with the unwavering intensity that used to have Max uncomfortable when focused solely on her. Whatever changes that had taken place, Ben still possessed his intense stares and uncanny, pensive stillness's. Even now, he seemed more like a living statue than a human sometimes.

His eyes rose and met hers. "She's pissed."

"I figured," Max responded dryly with a sip of her drink. "Don't worry. I'll run damage control—" she broke off. Her attention focused on the bits and pieces of a news bulletin that drifted in from the adjacent family room, replacing the cartoon that had been on prior.

Slipping back into the other room, Max turned the television up a little louder and sank back into the couch cushions to watch the broadcast.

"_This is three news reporting—"_ was the bold voice of the reporter, as she spoke into her microphone. Behind her, it looked like part of a building had collapsed. The thick, concrete and steel frames were buckled. Parts of it charred, like it had caught fire and the front windows of the place had erupted. Leaving jagged and gaping holes while glass fragments glittered on the asphalt.

Joining Max, Ben leaned over the back of the couch, mug clutched firmly in both hands. He squinted at the scene playing on the television set. "That down town? "

"Not sure."

"—_where eye witnesses claim to have seen a black SUV pulling away moments before the explosion that shook the __Mercedyne Pharmaceuticals' main lab earlier this morning. It is understood to be the work of a localised gang known as the Furies. A group whose presence has been felt in Seattle for the past few months after the constant turf wars that with rival gang —" _

"Mercedyne?" Ben murmured, thoughtfully. Brows drawn down. "Isn't that the place where your doctor was from—that Sandeman, guy?"

"Yeah," Max agreed, absently. Then frowned and glanced back at Ben. "How'd you remember that?" She hadn't needed to see her doctor much prior to her interstate move, despite her first few years being plagued with sickness. So she wondered how Ben could have remembered her doctor's name let alone the company he worked for.

Taking a sip from his drink, Ben continued his study of the events playing on the television as he spoke. "We came and visited you when you got that odd strain of fever when you were like, six or something. I remember your dad saying they were worried your mom's illness was genetic when you came down with similar symptoms. But you got over it."

That only made Max frown harder as she tried to grasp the illusive memory, only to have it turn to smoke. "I don't remember."

"Not surprising," Ben smiled ruefully down at her. "You weren't all there."

Max offered him a half-smile. "Gee, thanks."

"_Five employees of the company have been hospitalised for their injuries. One of those in critical condition—"_

Turning the volume of the television back down, Max dropped the remote on the cushion. The scene was nothing of great importance. Just the previous week, half an apartment complex had been obliterated in some sort of gang related incident. Wherever one looked there was nothing but death and destruction on what seemed a daily basis. The only reason this had made the news was because a business was involved.

"C'mon," Max prompted, standing from the couch with a cat-like stretch. "I wanna check into this list of motorbike dealers after we've grabbed something to eat and it isn't happenin' with us sitting around here."

"I'm gonna have to deal with my mom first. I've been grounded," Ben added, appearing none too pleased by the prospect.

Max pulled a face. Neither was she. "I'll handle it."

--x&x--

"I don't care what you say, she's a beauty. Sleek—"

"God, Jack. Would you shut up?!" Kavi snapped waspishly. He was massaging at his temples with enough force that it was probably enough to _make_ his headache worse. So much for his claim of not getting hangovers. Looked like those days were numbered. "It's a goddamn car. Stop obsessing! If you're gonna obsess about something, find some hot chick that you'll stay with. At least then you'll be gettin' laid on a regular basis and you'll be talking about something _other_ than Alec's friggin' car!"

"Screw you, you bastard!" Jack growled, hotly.

Kavi leered back, his deep hazel eyes glittering. "Sorry, not my type. Try again."

Alec wasn't sure why he put up with Jack. The boy had a temper like a land mine. Explosive and extremely easy to trigger. Kavi was similar, though he usually took a little more to get fired up but once he was, he could give Jack a real run for his money. Alec supposed that was why Kavi and Jack were constantly at each other's throat. It didn't help that Jack was usually rude and obnoxious to everyone—he had a habit of letting his mouth run away with him. While Kavi was usually a little more reserved.

Biggs—who preferred the nickname to his actual name—was the fun loving, peace keeper of the group. Also, as far as Alec was concerned, somewhat blind in his loyalties. Alec just figured it was a strange form of hero worshipping.

"Guys," Biggs tried to soothe..

Slipping his hands into his pockets, Alec tried to ignore the other pair. He was already in a bad mood and listening to their petty squabbling was only souring it further. All he wanted was pancakes or waffles washed down with a steaming double espresso—or what passed for it, anyway. Maybe then he could focus.

He was also seriously wishing he had parked his car closer instead of leaving it at Jack's place. Risking a car crash or having his car jacked would be preferable to witnessing the impending brawl.

"We both know anything's _your_ type," Jack returned with a sneer. Ignoring Bigg's.

Kavi flushed an angry red from the tips of his dark, curly hair down his neck. "That's bullshit. You're the one who chases anything that moves—"

"Funny," Jack said, taking a carefully measured step towards his dark-haired sometimes-friend. Using his height to his advantage and making himself seem to tower over the shorter male. "I've never gone after your arse before. In fact—"

Finally Alec snapped. His patience depleted. "Would both of you knock it off?"

Kavi shot Alec a dirty look but shut his mouth.

On the other hand, Jack wasn't so smart. "What the fuck's up with you, man?" He asked. Ice blue eyes narrowed, studying Alec thoughtfully. "You've been in a pissy mood since yesterday. I thought you'd be happy that we came back early. Or did Rachel refuse to put out again?"

"Leave Rachel out of this," Alec warned, shooting Jack a dark look.

Jack snickered, tauntingly. "Probably haven't even made second base. And you were always the one saying the answer to everything was getting laid."

"That was Seth," Kavi corrected, throwing Jack a look that said he was an utter moron and it would be best to shut his trap.

"Seriously man," Biggs added, casting Alec a sidelong glance. Having more sense than Jack and knowing how to read the signs and tell when Alec was at his limit. "Rachel's a nice girl. Probably one of the few genuinely nice ones still available. Don't let her... intimacy issues get to you."

"I told you, leave Rachel out of it." Alec's expression warned anymore said in that area would not be welcomed.

Regarding Alec for a moment, Biggs grimaced and let it drop.

Lowering his sunglasses over his currently light-sensitive eyes, Kavi frowned at the pair. "Whatever man. Hey, what was up with your mom this morning? I swear I thought she was gonna rip me a new one when I called your place and then when I got there, it was if nothing was wrong."

_So much for avoiding their questions_, Alec mused running a hand through his hair and ducking into the narrow, covered alley of what had once been home to a wealth of specialist restaurants and foods. It now housed mediocre cafés and food stalls at best. The dim lighting in the alley and close quarters of everything probably wouldn't be ideal for those who were claustrophobic, but Rachel loved the rustic feel of the place. It didn't do much for Alec, although he could appreciate the almost timeless sense that pervaded the old Pre-Pulse brick and wooden structures.

"She was just pissed at Ben," he replied. _Good old Ben_, he mused opening the door to the their destination. It swung wide—enough force behind it, that the wood shuddered violently as it slammed into the burnt red coloured wall of the establishment. Startling a few customers near the front of the café and drawing the eyes of its angry proprietors. Looks to which, Alec studiously paid no attention to.

Kavi winced at the sound and Jack even appeared stunned at Alec's reaction.

"What he do this time?" Biggs queried, eying the wall and door for damage. But apparently satisfied that there was none, returned his attention to his mate. "I thought he's been layin' low cuz of what happened with Dustin and Cole before the trip. We never did find out what they said to him that set him off like that."

"He didn't come home," was Alec's response. Leaving out that Ben had also given Connor stitches the previous night at Crash.

Knowing Connor, he probably deserved it—he was mouthy, in much the same way Jack could be and held an intense dislike of Ben. Crash was also one of Ben's usual haunts, so it was likely Connor had gone there to start something. It didn't mean that Alec was pleased with his brother's behaviour. That was three guys from the squad now that Ben had incapacitated. However briefly.

This time, Jack and Kavi shared a baffled look. "It's not the first time," Kavi reasoned. "So what's the big deal? You're both big boys and can take care of yourselves. Hell, Ben took out _two_ of your linebackers at the same time without any problems."

"Tell that to my mom," Alec muttered, donning a smirk.

"Which reminds me, I heard that Max was back in town," Jack piped in carelessly and Kavi stiffened where he stood. "Apparently Zack ran into her yesterday while he was ridin' around. Said she had mad skills on a bike and was trying to get her to enter that rally this weekend."

Alec didn't appreciated the cautious glance that he was spared.

"Yeah, I heard she was back in town," Alec said, indifferently. "Went over to her place when we got back, but she was out."

Kavi stared hard. "And you didn't bother telling us?"

Refraining from saying anything, Biggs pulled back to observe. He hadn't gotten to know Max personally. She had been gone a year before he had started mixing with Alec and taking the mantle of being best friend.

"Dude that's almost as bad as her leaving and not saying goodbye first," Jack added in irritation. Alec wasn't sure why Jack cared so much, he clashed with Max about as much as he did with Kavi. Friends or not, they had never been particularly close. Though even Jack had missed the only girl to their all man band. "I get that you might still be pissed about that, but we all could have gone over there. What about Krit? You know if he's back? Zack didn't mention him."

Alec shrugged.

Jack frowned at Alec's response. Then his expression twisted into one of sardonic amusement. His icy-blue eyes glittered ruthlessly as his lips tugged up at the corners in a warped grin. "Hang on, hang on—that's where you vanished off to last night? I thought you were goin' to see Rachel?"

"Was gonna invite Max to the party last night. It's been four years. Thought it would be a good way of her making new connections for high school," Alec muttered offhandedly. "And you know Rachel never goes to those sorts of things."

Jack's smirk broadened. "Right. So of course you decide to invite Max along instead."

"She was his best friend, man," Kavi pointed out. Pausing in rubbing his temples, he peered over at Jack. Eyes narrowed in confusion and suspicion as they approached the café's counter. "Hey, when did _you_ see Zack?"

"The party," Jack replied, with a glance slanted towards the dark-haired boy. "Turned up looking for Zane. Was ranting about something and mentioned Connor. Ben came up once or twice. Told me about Max and left."

"Huh," Kavi murmured, the picture of confusion. Though Alec got the impression he wasn't quite as confused as he let on.

Jack grinned and clapped him hard on the back, making Kavi almost stumble into the slender girl lined up in front of them. "Don't bother. You'll never understand him. Just like I don't understand golden boy, here. I mean, Chelsea was all over him last night before he left. A little somethin' in her drink," he murmured, lowly. Casting his eyes around, to make sure no one was eaves dropping. "She won't remember the night before and Rachel's none the wiser."

"Yeah, that's the difference between us," Alec snorted. He was almost certain the girl in front of them had muttered a disgusted 'pig' under her breath. "I like mine conscious so she at least remembers the good time we had."

Biggs was of a similar belief but it was Kavi that didn't bother hiding the revulsion from his expression as he faced Jack. "And what you just said would be why you don't keep your girlfriends," Kavi said. "They sense the whole 'fiend' vibe you give off and run before you sink your hooks into them. Or other body parts. Then you wonder 'Why me?'"

Completely unrepentant, Jack shrugged.

"Hey, order my usual will ya?" Alec cut in, pulling out a few bills to cover the cost. He was not sticking around for another of their full-blown arguments. No matter the fact that this one at least was valid. "I think I'll go save us some seats in the back."

"Sure," Jack agreed easily, swiping the cash as Biggs took Alec's place in line. "But I keep the change."

Rolling his eyes, Alec dismissed the fairer blonde. "Knock yourself out."

"Something else is bothering you," Kavi said once they were some distance from Jack. It was a simple statement and that more than anything irked Alec. Having someone as perceptive as himself had always been helpful. Now wasn't one of those times. "And don't try the same bullshit you pulled on Jack. Something's eating you... Has been for a while. So, willing to spit it out?"

The blonde waved a dismissive hand. "There you go again. Nothing's wrong. It's all a figment of your demented imagination."

"Demented or not, I can see right through you," Kavi countered, stubbornly.

"Maybe," Alec ventured, cautiously. His voice pitched low, as Kavi leaned in to hear his words. "You should mind you own damn business." The blonde grinned humourlessly at the other boy as he finished. Pulling away, he resumed his search for a set of tables at the back of the establishment.

Hardly new to Alec's avoidance tactics, Kavi scowled removing his sunglasses then flinched against the glare of the lights overhead as he trailed after his friend. "I'm just trying to help you," he said.

"Yeah well, maybe I don't _want_ your help," Alec tossed back over his shoulder.

Not giving up the argument just yet, Kavi grinned. His hazel eyes knowing and it was almost like he was looking through Alec though the latter knew it impossible. It was enough to make him extremely wary though. "I know what this is about."

"Oh yes, do tell," the blonde drawled back cynically. Knowing he'd get an answer regardless of whether he wanted it or not.

"This is about Max."

"Really now?" Alec queried, blithely. "I think you may have hit your head a little too hard on that table last night. 'Cuz your thinking's impaired. This has nothing to do with her."

Kavi could be relentless at times and all Alec wanted was for him to shut up and just leave things as they were, but Kavi didn't. If he thought he was right about something he could be like a pit bull. Highly infuriating and hard to get rid of. "It still bothers you that she said goodbye to him and not you, doesn't it?"

"Why should it bother me?" Alec cocked his head. Trademark smirk fitted firmly in place, though his eyes were hardly shining in mirth. He stared Kavi down. "She always did whatever she wanted. I didn't need to hold her hand every step of the way."

The next look Kavi threw Alec was shrewd. "While that may have been true, you still liked the idea of her needing you—"

"Look," Alec interjected. "You're entitled to your opinion, but when it comes to what I'm feeling; you know nothing. So don't try to assume that you do. It's not welcome and at the moment, neither are you."

"Guilt," Kavi observed, making Alec swallow down his growing irritation. "That's what this is."

"If you say so, pal."

"Hey," Kavi voiced. His attention suddenly focused elsewhere and he froze in following Alec passed a ornately carved wooden partition. His eyes were squinted as he peered into the far, darkened corned of the store. Part of it was sectioned off with curtains and another wooden divider. He pointed. "Isn't that Ben? The hell's he doing here? I figured he'd be grounded."

Recognising his brother, Alec tensed. "He is," he confirmed, slowly.

Bemusement radiating from him in waves, Kavi shook his head. Then winced and clutched at it. "Well, clearly he isn't. Why's he sitting by himself, though?"

"Why does Ben do anything he does?" Alec answered.

"I dunno. Never did underst—" Kavi started forward and was jostled sideways, suddenly. Almost falling before he managed to regain his balance and he glared over at the person who had bumped into him. "Watch where you're—"

The words died in his mouth. Alec would have made fun of him and his sudden inability to finish simple sentences, except he found that he was just as speechless. Entranced by the girl whom had collided with his friend.

Her features were fine, exotic—a paradoxical mixture of soft full curves and sharp lean lines. Full mouth set in what seemed a habitual pout. Though her large doe-like eyes were what drew Alec in. There was a look to them that made him think of melted chocolate when warm—something that he shouldn't have attributed to them when they were currently fixed on Kavi. Glowing in a simmering annoyance. The girl was stunning—there was no other word for it. But there was more to it than that, even if he didn't quite get it.

"You're the one that walked into _me_," the disgruntled girl retorted. A platter of half eaten French toast carefully held aloft in one hand. The other, rested on her cocked hip, causing her red-brown curls to fall over her shoulders. This also allowed Alec an _excellent_ view down her loose fitting halter neck. Presenting him with a large expanse of cleavage that seemed was barely held back by what had to be the flimsiest black lace he'd ever seen.

_Nice_, Alec's mind added appreciatively.

"I, er—" Kavi mumbled.

The girl arched a brow coolly at Kavi's flustered response. Dark eyes searing as they scrutinised the now extremely red-faced boy. Almost as though trying to work out some sort of puzzle, then she shook her head dismissively. "Whatever," she muttered, and turned sharply on her heel. Interest gone, she edged passed Kavi completely oblivious to Alec's presence.

Not once had she looked at him. Noticed him. If that wasn't a blow to his ego, Alec wasn't sure what was. What bothered him most was that there was something strangely familiar about her. The mannerisms he'd caught in those brief few seconds. Nor could he explain the sudden inexplicable desire for her to acknowledge his presence. Even if it was just a quick once over but he hadn't been granted even that.

Clearly she wasn't from their high school otherwise he'd have noticed her. Hell, it would be hard not to. There was the possibility that she was from another school. There were four high schools within the Seattle area. Then again, maybe her parents didn't have enough to school her? Post-Pulse American wasn't big on the whole education thing and what schools there were, cost a lot for placements. More than a lot of people could afford.

It was almost funny. That the country was trying to better itself. Drag itself up from the gutters like all the other third world countries that it was reduced to and yet, education for the next generation was no longer considered something of importance.

"You're staring."

Alec's eyes redirected themselves to his friend and buried both hands in his pockets. Nor denying or confirming anything. "Was I?" he countered.

Kavi shook his head. Whether to clear his own thoughts or in amusement, Alec wasn't sure. Again, Kavi winced at the motion. "Yeah, Buddy. You were. But don't worry, it's not like I'll tell Rachel. You didn't do anything." The dark haired youth pulled a face then, as though just considering something. "Actually, you didn't even say a thing."

That made Alec start. He had forgotten about Rachel. But it _had_ been months since they had started dating and he had ceased his tomcatting ways for her. She wasn't ready for that step yet. Which meant it had been equally as long in his abstinence and the way things were progressing with Rachel, it looked like he would be going another few months without. At worst, possibly another year.

He'd wait, though. He was sure he would do anything, if only for her smile.

"It was a rhetorical question," Alec muttered, eyes drawn back to the unknown girl. Trying to work out what it was about her that screamed at him to pay closer attention. It was followed by an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tracked her progress across the café before she slid into a seat across from his brother.

Seemed Kavi was plain dumbfounded. "I didn't know Ben had another girlfriend," he glanced at Alec. His expression suddenly guarded. "Did you?"

"Does it look like I'm his keeper?"

"Suppose not," Kavi conceded, eying the couple. "Looks like she is." Then he frowned and tipped his head. This time more slowly, to accommodate his still aching head. "Y'know, she sorta reminds me of someone. Can't quite place my finger on it, though."

"If she's with Ben, then she's trouble," Alec rationalised. Ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Kavi sighed loudly, not looking at all convinced. "You and Ben have to get over this ridiculous feud. Don't you think you've been at it long enough? And if Max's back in town, how do you think she'll feel with you two at each other's throats? You guys were closest to her. Whenever we wanted to find her, we'd look for you and if not you, we'd look for Ben."

"Who cares?" Alec muttered.

Seeing he was losing the battle, Kavi gave up and changed the subject. "I'm just glad Jess wasn't here to see me make an ass of myself." He glared back toward the counter. "Or Jack."

Running a hand through his hair, Alec smirked easily at his friend. Glad to be discussing a different subject. He didn't want to think about Max nor talk about her. "He's the least of your worries."

--x&x--

"So, what time was Seth swinging by?" Max queried, setting the reheated plate of French toast and syrup in front of Ben.

"Should be over in the afternoon," the seventeen year-old paused, hazel eyes flashing over her shoulder so fleetingly, Max was almost convinced she was seeing things. But when the blissful grin that graced his features died and was replaced with that dulled down, cynical look of his, Max was informed otherwise. "And look what the cat dragged in," he muttered, fork poised mid-stab at his plate.

"Hey guys. Don't mind me crashing the party, do you?" Zane announced loudly as he came tromping over to them and from the stir, disturbing half the patrons. It was surprising Max hadn't heard him from half a block away with all the noise he made. "And look who I found loitering around the corner..."

Peering around him, Max froze as Alec and the rude dark-haired boy who had knocked into her were practically dumped in her lap. Zane the traitor, smiling good naturedly and oblivious or very skilful in ignoring the sudden tension that had shrouded the entire table. Food and drinks temporarily forgotten.

So that was the reason for Ben's sudden change in mood. Max's eyes darkened in response. "Great," she muttered resentfully. "All hail the return of his majesty."

Alec peered back at her in puzzlement. "What?"

He looked _exactly_ like Ben. As was to be expected, being identical twins. But even their hair was cut in exactly the same fashion. Their dressing was, disturbingly enough, similar too. The only real difference between them was their eyes and bearing. It seemed impossible for it not to be picked out immediately. Alec stood in a lazy, indifferent sort of slouch. Projecting an easy arrogance and self-confidence that his twin lacked.

Max wasn't sure what to expect when seeing him again and was almost disappointed when he didn't recognise her right off.

Technically she knew they couldn't go back to the way they were. The way things had been left between her and Alec—it just prevented that sort of ease. Besides, back then she had been one of the boys. One of _them_ and now, now she was little better than an outsider. Someone who had moved on and then come back to something that didn't exist anymore. Ben had been right when saying that when people grew and changed you had to relearn them.

"Nothin'," Max replied with roll of her eyes.

The dark-haired boy that stood with Alec cleared his throat, drawing her eyes. "Sorry 'bout earlier," he muttered. Cheeks tinged a slight red and destroying whatever hope he had had of pulling off the same aloofness that Alec portrayed.

"This has to be a first," Ben observed casually.

Max could tell he wasn't happy with the situation. "'Least he has manners," she admitted, silently wondering if the boy would have apologised had Ben and Zane not been there. He hadn't seemed like he was going to apologise for knocking into her earlier. Then again, he had been flustered. "First time or not."

"What's goin' on over here?" Queried a cautious looking blonde.

Tall but lanky, he was good looking. Though in a different way than Ben or Zane. He was a tad too much on the girly side for Max's tastes, with his full pink lips and soft almost angelic features framed by pale blonde hair. _Which desperately needs a cut_, Max thought examining him. _Isn't he the asshole that was up for drugging girls in order for a quickie?_

"Just crashing Ben's party," Zane grinned.

"So," Alec began, smiling charmingly down at Max. Drawing all attention to him. "You must be the new girl in Ben's life. I'm sure he's told you all about me," he continued, trying to take her hand. This only resulted in Zane choking on a laugh as the limb was declined.

_Oh hell no._ Max inwardly pulled a face and shot Ben a questioning glance, which he returned with a one of his own. She didn't quite understand it. Though she supposed she didn't really need to with the way things were already progressing. God Alec was even more pompous than he had been before she had left. With him the way he was, Max could sort of see why Ben would possess such insecurities around her. It only fanned the anger she held for her erstwhile best friend.

"He has," Max smiled genially back at Alec with a cheer that she didn't feel. It was so bright it almost hurt her to hold it. But she wasn't a brilliant con artist for nothing. "Nothing good and besides, I don't like jocks," she informed him casually before taking a swig of her washed-out latte.

He looked disgruntled only a moment before his expression turned resigned. "Figures."

Peering over at Ben, Max stole a bite from his French toast. He didn't look like he minded. "So do you usually flirt with the girls in your brother's life?" She shook her head in disappointment, while trading Ben a bite of her own jam and cream covered croissant. "What would Rachel say?"

Both Ben and Zane snorted at that, while Alec just looked bemused. "Ben," he stared intently over at his brother. The look was sharp. "You been sharing _all_ the details of my life again?"

"Only the good parts," Ben conceded, unaffected.

The unknown blonde interrupted, ignoring Ben and Alec's little exchange . "Listen, what you think doesn't matter," he stated, leaning against the end of Max's bench. "You don't know Alec. So why don't you keep your pretty little mouth shut and we'll all be happy."

"Jack—" both twins warned. Startled, they glared at each other.

Wincing at the volume, the dark-haired boy that had accompanied Alec rubbed at is temples while Zane masterfully slipped onto the bench next to Ben. Trapping him on the seat between the wall and the table to prevent him from jumping in as Max turned her sharp gaze on Jack.

_That can't be him_, Max studied the unknown blonde. But it couldn't be a coincidence. He had to be her old friend but he looked _nothing_ like the way he used to—face cherubic with his chubby cheeks—he hadn't been particularly tall back then and definitely not lean. Max still couldn't recognised him except for that tell-tale twisting of his lips that had been customary for the blonde. She felt her disgust surge. He hadn't been the nicest boy around but she had never thought he would turn out the way he had. Looked like Jack was one of those jerks she despised.

"Look who's talking, pretty boy," she arched her brow, disdainfully. "Why don't you take your own advice? It's no wonder you don't keep your girlfriends."

"You don't know anything about me," Jack smirked back at her with a leer Max longed to smack off his ridiculously pretty face. She could see his anger just simmering below the thin veneer of arrogance and was tempted to see if she could coax him into an actual fight just so she could knock him down a peg or six. "Although, I'd love to show you a thing or two. What do you say about coming back to my pla—"

The look Ben threw Jack was enough to shut the blonde up and Zane shifted again. Ensuring there wasn't even wiggle room for Ben to get out.

"Aw is a little poetry too much for a girl to expect before getting down and dirty?" Max simpered, with a mock pout. "Then again, you never were one for the arts, were you _Jackie_? And I know a lot more about you than you seem to think. Like the fact you were scared of the dark until you were twelve and you got locked in the basement. I know you cried like a baby when Ben accidentally lost your favourite baseball card—"

"Oh c'mon, Max. Give the guy a break," Zane cajoled. His smile had to have reached all new kinds of levels when it came to evil. Obviously deriving some sort of sick pleasure from it all as the group descended into silence.

Jack looked horrified, repentant and embarrassed beyond belief, but Max cared little about him or how he felt at this point. The first dark-haired boy she had stumbled into peered back at her in dumbfounded recognition. _Kavi_, Max's mind supplied. It had to be Kavi, since the only other dark-haired boy unaccounted for from Max's childhood was Seth and he had bright green eyes.

For his part, Alec looked only a tad surprised by the revelation. His eyes lit in a mixture of emotions that were impossible to work out. Almost nervously, he rubbed at the back of his neck and cleared his throat. It lasted for the whole of five seconds before some invisible switch was flicked on and Alec fell back into his easy slouch. All overconfident charm once more.

"Maxie," he murmured, a smirk sliding into place as he tested the name. Like he had forgotten how it was said. His gaze swept appraisingly back over her. "You're looking good."

She supposed most girls would flush with the way his eyes run up and down her lazily—but she didn't. It was all too reminiscent of the last time she had seen him and he hadn't given her even five minutes. All she felt was a sense of detachment. Like she was watching her life go by in a hazy watercolour picture. Or listening to a story that had been passed on between so many people that it lost its clarity—it's meaning and in the end was nothing like the original but a diluted imitation. Or the shadow of what it once was.

Somehow, it all seemed so anticlimactic.

Once, she had heard that the opposite to love wasn't hate, but indifference and wondered if she had been running on the echo's of her emotions for so long that she had nothing left to feel when it came to Alec. He still managed to annoy her and piss her off, sure. But if he didn't, was this all that she could dredge up to feel for him?

"What can I say?" Came Max's flippant reply. "I was blessed with good genes."

He shrugged at her remark. "Yeah," he allowed, sharp gold eyes intent on her. This wasn't the end of it, Max knew. It was only the beginning and she wasn't looking forward to what was sure to follow.

"Max!" Kavi interjected. His large hands settled on her shoulders as he looked at her. To his credit, his now bright hazel eyes never dropped from her face. "God, everyone missed you," he said with a grin and nodded at the red-faced Jack, letting Max go. "Dumb ass over there, too. What brings you back to our neck of the woods?"

A playful smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth, Max studied her old friends in mock-boredom. Even as her eyes meandered over their features in fascination, noting the changes and similar characteristics of their old personalities in their expressions. "Business. Dad's been called in for this big case."

"I'm Kavi, by the way," the boy tacked on, looking sheepish.

Her grin widened and she laughed at his expression. "I know."

"Could still kick your ass like when we were kids, too," Ben added smugly with a look directed at Jack as he fell into his narrative. His expression so open and _alive_ that Max wasn't able to prevent the genuine smile that bloomed upon her face. Though it didn't escape her notice that Ben seemed suddenly just as indifferent to his brother's appearance as she herself was. "Shoulda seen the guy she laid out last night," he continued. "Twice her size, she caught his arm when he tried to make a grab at her. He was on the ground, shoulder dislocated in, what?" Ben glanced at Zane questioningly. "Ten seconds?"

Whistling, Zane considered the question. "I'd say closer to five."

"Five," Ben nodded.

"So you're lucky Maxie didn't get a hold of you, Jack," Zane grinned teasingly at the blonde. "'Less you don't mind having your ass handed to you by a size three."

Not quite red-faced anymore, Jack peered sideways. "Wouldn't be the strangest thing that's happened..." He muttered under his breath.

It was then that Max noted another boy that had joined them. He was built a little lighter than Alec and shorter by about half a head. Though Max sensed his keen coffee eyes likely made up for most of his shortcomings as they weighed her silently. Almost as though awaiting something.

"I'm Biggs," he stepped forward when no one else introduced him, prompting Max's brow to arch at the name.

There was no way that could possibly be his real name. Unbidden, she considered the possibility that he was named for something else instead. _Or, he's compensating for the __**lack**__ of something_. Like all the false advertising that was about these days.

He shook Max's hand while using the same smile that Alec had tried on her. She had to admit, imitated or not the boy had get smile. "I've heard a lot about you," he proceeded, smoothly. "You're like a legend among the guys here—even Zack. No one could beat Max at this—or no one was as fast as she was in that. I'm surprised no one thought to mention your unsurpassable beauty—"

"Cut the crap, Biggs," Alec interjected. "Would you stop hitting on her?"

"I'm sensing some territorial issues here," Jack observed and received an elbow to the gut curtsey of Kavi. The blonde glared murderously at the inflictor of his pain. "I'm warning you," he threatened, lowly.

Kavi, having clearly been on the receiving end of such looks and threats numerous times, was immune. "I'm guessing you're the reason Ben didn't get home last night?" He queried instead, glancing between Ben and Max in something close to suspicion. It was eerily similar to the expression Zane had adopted the previous night.

Falling back into her seat, Max shrugged casually. "We had plans," was her vague response. Having a fair idea that she knew where this was going. _But to add fodder to feed the rumour mill_... She grinned and winked at Ben. "Our boy's got skills."

"Oh, I bet he has," Jack drawled and was privileged with a slap upside the head. This time, from Max who had surged up from her seat like a viper and struck. He frowned at her.

"Shut it, smart ass."

Jack glanced away in a huff. "It's almost like she never left," he muttered sulkily, as he rubbed at his head.

"So... Is Krit back?" Alec went on to ask. Propped up against a chair from one of the adjacent tables.

The sound of Max's cell phone interrupted his question as it blared loudly.

Fishing the phone from the depths of her bag, Max checked the screen to see who it was and mutely thanked the deities for the text from her contact in Chinatown—Moody had come through yet again. "Nah," she replied, flipping her phone closed. "He's all set in New York with his apartment and apprenticeship deal. To leave would put a dent in whatever plans he has." Casting a quick look to where Ben was still barricaded against the wall by Zane, Max caught his eye. "That's us. Gotta blaze," she said, hauling her bag up from the seat.

Following suit, Ben shoved Zane out of the way. Forcing him off the bench and onto the hard polished wood of the floor.

Zane looked appalled as he hoisted himself up. "We just got here."

"You weren't even invited—_hey!_" Max squawked in protest as Alec's hand dove down her top and she slapped his invading limb away. But not before he hooked the fine gold chain out from the depths, bearing the pendant Ben had given her. "I don't care who you are," she complained indignant. "You dare put your hand down my top again and you lose it."

Her outrage went ignored.

"I didn't know you were religious," Alec stated simply, his eyes focused on the pendant though the set to his shoulders was enough to inform Max that it wasn't really the necklace that held his attention. That he wasn't really talking about the piece of jewellery. It had been Ben's. Everyone knew that. He released the pendant and it dropped. Back between the loose fabric of Max's top and skin.

Forcing away the wariness she felt, Max shrugged carelessly and slipped on her leather jacket. Only Ben knew why she now went everywhere with his pendant on. But even he didn't know all the details. "Let's just say I had an... _enlightening_ experience."

"So, where you guys off to?" Kavi asked, curiously. "Why don't we all meet up for lunch?"

Now that she thought about it, Max considered he looked a little off colour and his eyes bloodshot. It bothered her that she had failed to notice it the first time and she usually prided herself in her observation skills. _Boy looks like he needs a good sleep,_ she cocked her head, pursing her lips, contemplatively._ Or something to cure that mean hangover of his._

"But the guys," Jack insisted, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Looking uncertain and annoyed as his eyes darted between everyone.

"Who gives a shit?" Zane shrugged dismissively and plopped back down into Ben's newly vacated bench. He leaned back against the covered back of the seat."You've been away with them for over a week and we just got our girl back. Unless of course, there's something you wanna share with us?"

Jack's previously rose tinged face, reddened with a vengeance and Max decided that was something worth questioning Ben about later.

With a careless roll of his shoulders, Alec conceded. "All right, then we can all meet up at mine."

"Hey, we never agreed to anything," Max argued. Arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes narrowed when Alec's own dipped below the level of her neck as though drawn by some invisible magnet... _Oh no he didn't_. "Oi, eyes on my face."

Kavi coughed while shaking his head in amusement. "Never learns."

"Oh c'mon, Max. Lighten up," Alec smirked, jovially. He went to sling an arm around her shoulders but she deftly brushed it aside. "Was just appreciating the view for what it is. No harm done."

She regarded him in obvious displeasure. Not appreciating his sense of humour in the slightest. "No harm done," she agreed carelessly, though her eyes and stance betrayed her annoyance. "Next time you make some wise ass crack about it, I can't promise you that things will stay that way."

"Ohh, the kitten has claws," Jack remarked and got smacked over the head again. Kavi was the culprit this time. "The fuck, man? Whose side are you on anyway?" The blonde complained in an aggravatingly boyish whine. Max was debating the boy's sanity. Then again, she always had imagined he had been dropped on the head as a baby one too many times and been permanently damaged when it came to brain function.

Kavi shot Jack an unapologetic grin. "The winning side and Maxie was never on the losing one."

"'Sides," Biggs intervened swiftly, "you really shouldn't insult the lady."

"Pussy," the fair blonde spat back.

"Don't cancel your other plans of account of us," Ben cut in as he sidled over next to Max. Absently tugging the fat wallet from his jacket, he snatched out a bill and tossed it on the table. "Max and I won't be able to make lunch." He reached for his jacket draped over the back of the bench he'd been seated at and threw it on, while glancing over at Max. "We taking your bike or my car?"

"Your car," she suggested with a teasing grin, brow arched. "Unless you don't mind riding the bitch pad."

Ben pretended to consider that. "I can think of far worst punishments."

"Then I'll see you guys at the rally on Saturday?" Max asked, returning her attention to the others as they watched her and Ben's interaction in thinly veiled curiosity.

"You're actually going?" Alec asked, sounding only mildly interested.

Max wasn't sure what to make of his question. It sounded fairly straightforward, though she wasn't able to tell if there was anything else hidden within in. She cursed herself, since when did she bother with the intricacies of speech and stumbling into the well laid traps they sometimes posed? "Recon," she answered. "Just to check out the competition and pay outs. Anyway, I wanna see what Ben's got."

"Since when did Ben have a motorbike?" Jack snorted.

"Since today," Max returned casually, not liking the way Jack had dismissed the idea without even considering it. _Bastard_. "He's pretty much sorted out what he's wanting, now we just gotta pick it up."

Jack choked. "But those things cost—"

Zane's bright sapphire eyes grew large and Max could just see him working things out in his head. "Last night," he cut Jack off, "when Max hustled those guys for that 1G and then you guys ran off—"

"Bingo," Ben nodded, head tilted toward Max who was smirking. "Maxie gets her kicks by swindling idiots outta their cash. The harder; the better."

"That's my girl," Kavi grinned.

Ben's eyes snapped over to Kavi's and narrowed. "_Our_ girl."

Was it her, or had the testosterone levels in the room suddenly skyrocketed? _Males_, she snorted derisively. "And we've gotta go," she repeated, only a little impatiently.

Jack pursed his lips. "All fear Queen Max's wrath if she doesn't get her way," he smirked and ducked the hand that went to strike him. "Ha!" He exclaimed proudly, not seeing the second hand that came and clipped him about the ears.

"Ha!" Max smirked back, triumphant. "Well I'll see you guys on Saturday, then. It was nice meeting you, Biggs," she tacked on, belatedly.

He smiled back. "The pleasure was all mine."

_Whatever. You may have a gorgeous smile,_ Max returned the gesture._ But you're not getting into my pants._

Alec rolled green-gold eyes at Biggs in annoyance. "What about tomorrow?" He pressed, focusing on her. "C'mon Max. You can't say that you're gonna be out all tomorrow as well. We can all hang out then."

_What are you playing at?_ Her expression was incredulous. Whatever it was that he was selling, she wasn't buying.

"Actually," she began, shifting her weight. "I've got stuff I have to deal with tomorrow. Won't be sorted until Saturday afternoon, at the earliest." Shrugging it off, she slipped her bag over her shoulder. "Then Ben plans on showing me 'round the sectors in time for the Rally later Saturday night."

Alec shrugged. "Fun," he muttered sarcastically, pulling a face at her.

Not really caring what he thought, Max shrugged off his words and him as she turned towards the front of the café. Ben waiting to the side for her to finish up with the guys. "Well as they say," she murmured. "To each her own."

* * *

A somewhat limited view on Alec's thoughts into Max's return. Next chapter will focus more on the things that weren't mentioned and whatnot. Also, bringing more of the actual plot into the story now that I've gotten the majority of intro and re-intros out of the way.

Thanks for reading and hopefully you enjoyed it.


End file.
